Desired Realities
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: They reach the top only to be challenged by something... Something new... Desires...
1. Chapter 1

A/Note: I have never written a Persona 3 fanfic before. This is my first one, and it just had to be a chapter fanfic. I expected my first Persona 3 fanfic to be a one-shot. Well, I played Persona 3 four times almost 5 because of P3P. I have to admit it's easier to do all the S. Links when the stats are maxed out, because I just started playing the girl. Playing the guy first made things a lot easier. Well enough with my ramblings. Please enjoy this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Tartarus isn't a fun place. The shadows that haunt the halls seem to never give in to the fact that the SEES members must go on. Yet that one day when they went to Tartarus something was off about the Shadows. They weren't being constantly pursued by them. They were leaving them alone as if they all were frozen in time. The Persona-users were unsure what was going on. The leader looked at one of the shadows that was staring right at him, but didn't do anything.

"What the hell is going on," wondered Junpei.

Mitsuru called upon their supporter, "Yamagishi, what can you sense that is causing this behavior?"

They stood there awaiting her response. She must be concentrating on finding out what's ahead of them. The leader went up to the Shadow that was just staring at him. The Shadow didn't budge from the spot as he came closer. They were practically almost to the next floor when they realized this strange anomaly. A voice sounded within each of their minds.

"I don't sense anything up ahead that would cause this. But I'll continue to scan the upper floors to see if this continues on," Fuuka responded unsure of herself at the moment.

The leader answers her, "Fuuka, keep doing what you can. We need you to guide us to the top."

"Alright. If there is anything else you want to know, please, get in contact with me," Fuuka agreed with sense of worry.

Akihiko sighed, "It seems that we won't get much of a challenge from them for now… Damn it."

Junpei looked at the leader, "What the hell should we do, Minato?"

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, what do you think we should do? You are the leader; you are to make this decision."

Minato stood there putting his sword on his side, "I don't know, but I want to know if this is happening on the lower blocks that we've already passed. Fuuka, I need you to tell the others to go through the lower blocks. If they see the same thing as us, then this phenomenon isn't just happening on the higher levels."

"Alright, I'll tell the others the plan," Fuuka communicated back.

Akihiko put his hand on his shoulder rolling it a little, "This is one bizarre night."

"Truly tonight is. It seems even if we fought the Shadows, they wouldn't even fight back against our attacks," Mitsuru shared the thought with the team.

Junpei smiled warily, "But at least we could kick some ass because of it."

Minato looked at Junpei, "Would we gain anything from the battles? I don't think so, Junpei."

As Junpei was about to say something, Minato started walking calmly to the stairs. The other three members started walking with him. They didn't understand what was going on, but it would make it easier to advance to the top. They advanced to the next floor seeing the same thing from last. They continued to walk towards the next pair of stairs; they noticed that there are rows of Shadows waiting for them to proceed. The Shadows were staring at them as they walked, but they were frozen there as well.

They stopped near the stairs and turned around to look at the scene. Junpei looked at the Shadows noticing no difference in their empty eyes. Minato put his free hand on his friend's shoulder. Junpei looked at his friend, as Minato nodded to him, with Junpei nodding back. Akihiko and Mitsuru waited at the top of the stairs for the two members that were saying things in their eyes at one another. The four members stopped as they saw a shadow staring at them at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is getting a little creepy, like a damn horror movie," Junpei said with slight shiver.

Mitsuru put her hand on her forearm, "I see your point, Iori. It is uncomfortable for them to stare like that."

"Fuuka, did you get anything," Akihiko asked the sensor Persona-user.

Fuuka's voice appeared, "I still don't sense anything."

"What about the others," Minato asked.

"They are having the same encounters as you guys," Fuuka told them.

The four members looked at one another concern written on their faces. They didn't know who the enemy was. They weren't sure if it was a Shadow or not. If Fuuka couldn't even sense the presence, then it was up to them to find out who it was. Akihiko was about to take a step forward, Minato had stopped him from doing so. Minato looked into Akihiko's eyes and shook his head.

"I think we should wait for the others to come up to us. We don't know what we're up against. We're going to need the backup," Minato said worrying for what's lying ahead.

Akihiko turned to the group, "We've made it this far."

"He has the right idea, since we have no idea what the enemy is," Mitsuru agreed with Minato.

Junpei made a cheesy grin, "Does that mean we are camping out up here?"

Minato nodded.

"Sweet. Too bad the fun will be ruined by the Shadows that are around," Junpei said with his grin suddenly settling away as he noticed a Shadow.

What else can they do? The Shadows are acting strange to where their actions are the same as the ones below them. They are acting as if they were frozen to the spot. If they tried to fight one, they probably wouldn't do anything back. All they're doing is watching, staring, and being absolutely still just like a statue. It was something they couldn't fathom. SEES has never seen such an occurrence before with the Shadows. Neither one of them could figure this out. Minato assumed that the enemy would be dangerous, in which they need backup for this fight. But even the leader is unsure of the situation the most. He didn't want any harm coming to the others if it wasn't needed.

"How long do you think it's going to take everyone," Junpei questioned anyone willing to answer as he sat down on the ground.

"Who knows? They probably already know to meet up with us," Akihiko answered getting himself comfortable on his place on the ground.

Mitsuru sat on the ground, "Most likely it won't be long since the Shadows are not reacting."

"This is sort of making me uneasy too," Minato muttered to himself as he looked at one of the Shadows eyes.

Junpei rubbed the back of his neck, "So, to make this a little easier to bear. I was planning on seeing Chidori tomorrow."

"Going to see her at her grave, huh," Akihiko smiled a little.

Junpei smiled with a blush forming, "Yeah, even though I have to speak to her spirit, but still feels as if she can still see me. I must sound like a naïve kid."

Minato smiled, "That's a good thing, Junpei. Don't ever let her go; even in her death she is still with you."

Junpei's face went completely red, "Yeah, you're right. Damn, Minato, when did you start sounding like you came from a damn romance movie?"

Minato laughed a little, "Since I had experience, in the things that you never had experience in yet."

Junpei's mouth slammed shut as he was trying to find words to speak. Mitsuru looked away from Minato. Akihiko just chuckled at Junpei's expression. Minato looked at Akihiko noticing that he thought Junpei's reaction was hilarious. He barely had time to hang out with some of his dorm mates so it makes him feel happy that he gets this time with the two senpais. He looked at Junpei with slight smile.

"Wasn't that exactly what you wanted to hear?"

Junpei was able to find words, "Y-Yeah, I didn't think you were going to be brave enough to say it in front of Mitsuru-senpai. Dude, how many girlfriends have you had?"

Minato shrugged, "Don't know. There really isn't a reason to keep count."

"Um, am I interrupting," Yukari asked as she walked up to them.

The four members that were sitting there waiting looked at Yukari. They noticed that she was the first one to show up. The archer looked at them a little confused with the situation herself. She looked at the Shadows surrounding them, receiving chills up her spine as she noticed that a few of them were staring in their direction with no ambition to attack. She sat next to Minato feeling safer next to him. It also didn't help much that she was a little frightened about this.

"So, what were you talking about," asked Yukari as she got comfortable.

Junpei smiled, "Do you realllly want to know, Yuka-tan?"

"Not really, if you say it like that," Yukari answered.

Junpei sat relaxed a bit, "We were talking about how our fearless leader has experience."

Yukari looked a little confused, "What?! Oh, that kind of experience…"

"Yuka-tan, you're blushing really bad," Junpei poked fun at Yukari.

Yukari lost her cool, "Shut up, Stupei!"

Minato looked at Yukari, "Yukari, everything was the same all the way here right? Fuuka told us that you guys were running into the same occurrence."

"Yeah, I don't get what possessed them to actually lead me to the stairs," Yukari said getting back to normal while shivering by the sudden reminder.

Minato noticed her reaction, "Do you have any clues to what's making them act this way?"

"Not really. I tried fighting one, but it didn't react, so I quit the fight," the girl in the pink explained.

Minato sighed, "Great, no leads."

Mitsuru looked at Minato, "Don't worry, maybe the others may have found clues. Takeba, where did you start?"

"Somewhere near the third block," Yukari answered.

Akihiko put a hand on his knee, "It must have been some trip."

"Yeah, it was. That reminds me, Fuuka's heading up with Ken. She figures that she would be a better help to search for the enemy this way," Yukari remembered.

They all knew that Fuuka was very worried since she couldn't sense the enemy. Their safety is her high priority. They all started to look at the Shadows that were still in the same spots looking towards their direction. Minato knew that they wouldn't have to worry about Fuuka being in danger because of this, but at least Ken would be able to protect her if needed be. Mitsuru looked at one of the Shadows red eyes seeing her reflection within them. She quickly looked away showing no difference in her cool attitude. Yukari looked at her noticing that she looked at one of the Shadows.

"They're really creepy like this, huh," Yukari mentioned unsure how to make the atmosphere a lot easier.

"Let's keep our minds off of them… That's why Junpei changed the conversation. We do have to wait for the others," Minato said wanting to change the topic.

Yukari nodded in agreement, "Alright. What was the topic before it was Minato's experience?"

"We were talking about what we were going to do tomorrow," Akihiko responded.

Yukari smiled, "Oh, well, I was planning on going to Paulownia Mall to go shopping for a new accessory after going to the archery club."

"Maybe you could bring Aigis with you," Minato said not interested in going to the mall.

Yukari kept her smile, "You know. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a girl's night out on the town. Mitsuru-senpai would you like to join in?"

"I might have an opening after school," Mitsuru answered with a small smile.

Junpei looked at Akihiko, "Man, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go eat some ramen and train with the boxing club," Akihiko answered confidently.

Junpei relaxed on the ground, "Dude, you really need to slow down take a day at a time. You never know what you're going to miss."

Before Akihiko could comment, his attention was taken elsewhere. There were patters of feet coming towards their direction. They all looked in the direction that the sound was coming from. They heard a bark, Koromaru, and the rest is of the last remaining members of SEES. They all started to stand to start walking towards the stairs and to hear what the others had to say.

"There was no change in the behavior of the Shadows," Aigis confirmed with the team.

They all knew what that had meant. The threat must be on the final floor to where they were heading. Minato started to seem unsure to let his team go with him. The same was occurring to the others as well. They didn't know what to do since the enemy hasn't even shown themselves. All of them knew that they had to remain cautious on the rest of the way up. Now, that everyone was there they couldn't just hang back and relax. They had to tread on.

Mitsuru asked toward the SEES members, "Everyone are you ready for this battle?"

"I think we're all ready as we'll ever be for this one," Ken said little unsure about all their readiness.

Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru agrees with Ken," translated Aigis.

Minato headed towards the stairs with the rest of SEES. As they headed toward the stairs the gang looked back at the Shadows. The Shadows remained the same as they continued. There was a bright light at the top of the next floor. Minato being the first on the floor hid his eyes behind one of his hands. Everyone else came up trying to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Aigis tried to look at Minato, but the light was blinding her. She saw that he was slightly absorbed into the light.

"What's with this damn light," Junpei exclaimed trying to cover his eyes with the flap of his cap.

Mitsuru tried to look at everyone, "Show yourself!"

The person didn't show up, but there were Shadows coming from all directions. They started gathering closer towards them, as the team started backing up protecting each other's backs and to protect Fuuka. They all tried to fend off against the many Shadows that were attaching to them. There were many of them gathering up against them. They were struggling to fend off the onslaught of the many Shadows. The swipe of weapons from the SEES members were suddenly being stopped by the many hands holding them back.

Pretty soon they were engulfed by the Shadows.

A/Note: I do wish they would've let us save Shinjiro in Persona 3, not just as the female character. I cried 3 times on Shinjiro's death in P3. Now that I'm playing the girl in P3P I can have him live… I thought we could've been able to save him as the male. He's one of my favorite characters and he was one of the strongest on my team… Thank you for reading. Please review if you'd like to. Comments or concerns.


	2. Chapter 2

A/Note: This chapter was pretty interesting to write. Do read if you have no problems with a little shonen-ai. If you do mind read on from here this is the only chapter with shonen-ai within it. Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Minato

Minato woke up with his eyes getting hit with a glare from something. He squinted through the light, noticing that he was hearing something being cooked. He sat up noticing the sound was coming from inside. He looked around seeing no one else around him. He looked around seeing that he was in a field. He shook his head while he started to stand. _This is insane… Wasn't I just at Tartarus?_ Minato thought as he started going toward the door.

He was unsure what lied ahead when he put his hand on the doorknob. He opened it hearing talking from within the house. He went towards the conversation that he was hearing. The conversation dealing with a topic that was close at hand at the moment, Apathy Syndrome that was occurring a lot more lately. Minato noticed that it was the TV, then he walked by that going towards the cooking sound. Hearing crackle sounds from some type of meat. He didn't know where the kitchen was, so he was glad that there were sounds coming from there.

"Hey."

Minato's eyes widened at the voice, "S-Shinjiro?"

"You act like you've seen a ghost," Shinjiro commented.

Minato shook his head, "You… This can't be…"

"Tch…" Shinjiro turned off the stove.

The leader looked at Shinjiro, "Where are we?"

"It was your idea," Shinjiro answered putting some of his food on a plate.

Minato was confused, "My idea? This place in the field was mine? What about the Shadows?"

"You're talkin' like you're damn crazy," Shinjiro responded sitting down with his legs crossed while he was starting to eat.

Minato sat down across from Shinjiro. He was supposed to be dead; he died a few months back. He was there it happened in front of everyone's eyes. The leader watched as Aragaki ate the food, unsure to be happy about this or confused. As he was watching Shinjiro eat, Minato was listening to the news; hearing about the Apathy Syndrome epidemic. Minato stood up getting some of the food that was on the stove.

"That syndrome is getting worse every day," Shinjiro mentioned now done eating.

Minato nodded, "Every time we defeat a Shadow helps though."

"What," The older teen questioned.

The younger teen looked at him, "The Shadows that are causing this remember?"

"Maybe you're damn crazy," Shinjiro retorted while going to the living room.

As the older teen went into the living room, the SEES leader was confused by the other's reaction to what he's been saying. The channel wasn't changed, but he heard a magazine being flipped open. Minato went to the living room after he finished eating. He sat on the love seat next to Shinjiro's arm chair. He couldn't help, but look at Shinjiro Aragaki. Minato wanted to say something, besides what he what he has been saying.

"It's a good thing we're not in town," Minato said putting his hand on Shinjiro's forearm.

The Aragaki looked at him, "Yeah, it would be a pain in the ass."

Minato looked into Shinjiro's eyes, "Where are Mitsuru and the others?"

"Mitsuru Kirijo, huh. She's working in her father's place," Shinjiro answered.

_So, he knows who the team is._ Minato held onto Aragaki's arm firmly, "Do you know where Yukari, Junpei, Koromaru, Fuuka, Ken, and Akihiko are?"

"I know where Akihiko and Mitsuru are. Not your friends."

Minato sighed, "Where's Akihiko?"

"He's training for the next boxing tournament for his club."

Minato started to wonder if all he had been through was just a long a dream. He was in a slightly good mood since he didn't properly get to be with Shinjiro. First time was when he walked Koromaru, and asked Shinjiro to accompany him. The second time was when they were going through Tartarus. He once told the team to split up, so he could be one on one with Shinjiro. He followed him into some fights since he wanted to see how strong the other male was. He fought with a battle axe, and now it just feels like Tartarus was just all a dream. He was in love with this man.

"I love you," Minato confessed.

Shinjiro was back looking at the cooking magazine, "I know. Why else are we here."

"Do you know anything about Personas," asked Minato unsure if Shinjiro knew anything about it, but was relieved that he knew how he felt and accepted.

Shinjiro looked at him, "Personas? What the hell are they?"

"… I must have had a strange dream while lying on the grass," Minato smiled a little as he looked at the TV wanting to change the station.

As the day was beginning to roll along, Minato and Shinjiro went outside for a walk. He wanted to take Shinjiro's hand, but didn't do it. Though when the urge finally won, he grasped the other's hand, not wanting to let go. He didn't want to risk losing him again, though Arisato wasn't sure if that actually happened anymore. He doesn't feel the presence of Orpheus Telos or the other Personas he had on him. Maybe it all was a dream that he had Personas, the Dark hour, or even Nyx. Aragaki Shinjiro was beside him and everything was practically normal.

"We should head back," Shinjiro said turning his back to the lower classman.

Minato nodded in agreement, "Alright that sounds fine to me."

Shinjiro led the way back, with not much to say. Minato doesn't mind the silence since he wasn't much of a talker himself. As they were close to the house, Minato quickly went into the place. The darkness was taking over outside. He went into his room then looked around noticing that Shinjiro's belongings were also there. Arisato sat on the bed with a smile on his face. _I wonder if… Shinji wants to do that tonight… I really shouldn't be thinking like that. _Minato thought shaking his head a tad while he flushed a little.

When that thought crossed his mind, Shinjiro walked right into the room. He looked into his senpai's eyes, just noticing that he was there. Minato looked away even though he didn't want to. The senpai sat down beside the younger one. The leader blushed as he took the initiative and kissed Shinjiro on the mouth. The older male reacted in taking control of the kiss. Shinjiro pushed Minato onto his back knowing what they both wanted to do. Minato's face in a flush as the kiss began to make this into a bigger motive for the both of them.

The next thing he knew clothes began to come off. Hands began to roam to places, which Minato could only dream of with Shinji. He didn't deny the existence of this place anymore. This place was real. Shinjiro was still alive. He confessed to him, they were together. He looked into Shinjiro's eyes with his eyes blurred with ecstasy, pulling the older student into a heated kiss. The thrill of being in Shinjiro's arms after this sort a thing felt great to him.

When the Dark Hour began he didn't notice anything that consisted with it. He laid there looking at Shinjiro's back as if he had been in this position before. It was true he had never been in a relationship with a man. There were plenty of great girls that he had dated, but this is the man he was very curious about since he didn't share much about himself. Even when he's with him he doesn't share much about himself. Is he surprised? Not so much.

"The Dark Hour… It didn't occur… Then everything that happened was just a dream," Minato muttered to himself.

He found himself drifting to sleep. He dreamt of Tartarus, even though it wasn't real. He was in bliss just sleeping next to him, sharing his warmth. He went a little closer to the other's body. He figured if the Apathy Syndrome is around is just the case and he'll try to figure it out tomorrow, but for now he wanted to feel this.

The next morning, Minato was still in bed. As he woke up he heard food being cooked in the kitchen. He got up and he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and use the toilet. The Arisato stood in the shower soaking his body, with pleasurable night still fresh in his mind. He walked out of the shower and headed down into the living room seeing that the weather was on. Sighing he went into the kitchen to get his hands on his breakfast.

He went up to Shinji, "Morning."

"Mornin'," Shinji responded.

"I sounded like Yukari for a second," Minato realized with a slight laugh.

Shinjiro grabbed a plate then headed to the table, not commenting on the last thing said. Minato sat across from him as his towel hung on his shoulders. Right when he was about to say something the news started to talk about the Apathy Syndrome epidemic. Minato paused as he started to listen to the news. He put his fork down just so he could pay attention to the news; he needed to focus on that for a moment.

"The Apathy Syndrome seemed to have gotten worse overnight. No one not even the doctors know what is causing this to grow out of hand. They do say to be careful at night though, since this how they assume it to have begun. Many people are getting affected by the incurable disease. So do please be careful…"

The news continued to trail onto a different subject. The SEES member looked down at his food as if he had lost all appetite to eat. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the Apathy Syndrome still being played on the TV just didn't settle right. If there wasn't any Dark Hour and Shadows, why would there be an Apathy epidemic? Minato looked at Shinjiro noticing that he was almost done eating his breakfast.

"Shinji, why are we here," Minato questioned unsure if he could use his nickname.

Shinjiro looked up at him, "To be together. That's what you said. But I think you know the other reason."

"The Apathy Syndrome," Minato said answering his own question.

"That's right. You didn't want us to get hit with the goddamn syndrome," Shinjiro explained.

Minato stood up not feeling like eating. _I… Can't just sit here happily, but I would rather spend time with Shinjiro, my Hierophant. _

"Minato, head to the store. We need more supplies," Shinjiro told the boy that was thinking.

Arisato looked at Shinjiro getting out of his thoughts, "Uh, Sure."

"I already made the list," Shinjiro said walking up to him with his hands in his pockets.

Minato nodded waiting for the list.

"Here."

Minato was given the list by Shinjiro. He looked at it seeing the normal grocery list. He looked further down and saw condoms. In his head he was making a face. _Do we do it that much? Oh man…_ Minato thought with the embarrassment now being written on his face.

"Don't be so surprised. Just go and get them," Shinjiro told him going to the living room.

Minato looked at him, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"It doesn't matter. Just go get the stuff on the list," Shinjiro said being secretive.

As usual Minato didn't question him about anything that he wanted to keep to himself. There are things that even he kept to himself. He shouldn't be hypocrite about it. Arisato started to walk towards the door while looking back wanting to look at Shinjiro. He then walked out of the house then went towards a bus stop that was a few miles away. When he was on the bus, he looked at a woman who looked like she was suffering from the Apathy Syndrome.

He looked away. _The Syndrome seems worse than it is…_

"Min… Mina… Mina…"

_Mina? Is she still thinking about someone important to her?_ The young leader thought looking at her with his eyes.

"Sa… Sa… To… To…"

Minato shook his head and saw the store that he needed to go to. He pulled the string to put the bus into a stop and got off the bus. He went into the store seeing no one he knew. He went through the aisles and grabbed the things that were on the list. Minato then walked out the store after paying with a thought crossing his mind.

_Why is it still hard for me to by condoms? But on the other hand that girl on the bus still had some little sense. Usually they can't say anything except things about The Fall._

He went on the bus once more seeing the girl with the Apathy Syndrome spacing out. No one had the decency to take her off the bus and into a hospital at least. When he made to his stop, the girl pointed to at the door to the bus. Minato shook his head, thinking that was odd. He got off the bus and headed to the house in the field. When he walked into the house he found Shinjiro sleeping on his armchair.

Minato smiled at him, and then he walked into the house with the bags. He put the stuff away as soon as he went into the kitchen. As soon as he was done with that he went into his and Shinjiro's room to put the condoms in there. He looked at them and sighed noticing that he really hadn't bought these in a while. He put them in the drawer next to the bed, all prepared for whenever they have sex again.

When night began, Minato waited until Shinjiro was ready for bed to go to sleep. As Shinjiro got into the bed, Minato made room for the latter. Minato got on top of him, wanting to kiss him. Shinjiro stared at him with a smirk on his face. Minato leaned down and kissed him on the lips while Shinjiro kissed back. Minato pulled away as he looked at Shinjiro.

"You're uncertain about somethin', right?"

Minato blinked, "How-"

"How did I know? It's written all over your face," Shinjiro responded interrupting.

Minato looked down with a smile, "I've been thinking about the Apathy Syndrome, you, and my dreams. It's all just surreal to me."

"What do you mean," Shinjiro asked.

Minato caressed his senpai's cheek, "I remember things that you don't. You don't remember being a SEES member or a Persona-user. I… I don't even know if this is real."

"Don't worry it is," Shinjiro retorted to the younger male.

Minato kissed the male again, but something wasn't right when they started making love. Shinjiro kissed the side of Minato's neck roughly. Minato started getting deeper into thought. _How would this be real when I have no idea what has been transpiring? Also when I know that the Shinjiro, that I know is dead…after saving Ken._

Arisato stopped Shinjiro to look at him. Shinjiro had a smirk on his face.

"What aren't I enough for you?"

Minato went wide eyed, "What?"

"_You should be kicking those damn Shadows asses."Shinjiro would've said that not, 'What aren't I enough for you?' What's going on? _Minato then thought back to the girl on the bus pointing at the door. _She was pointing at me, not the door… She was trying to say my name. She was warning me._ Minato looked at Shinjiro who was now leaning down into a kiss with the leader of SEES. Minato saw a skeleton with maggots form from Shinjiro's body. Arisato pushed him away looking at a corpse of the man that he cared deeply for.

"Do you want this decayed body so much to accept this reality?"

Minato glared swinging his arm readying his sword that appeared suddenly, "I have accepted his death!"

_I should've never let my guard down…_

"You have accepted the reality."

"I disagree. I was questioning it since the beginning."

"Yet you, Minato Arisato, still accepted it with open arms. You have showed weakness to the one that you love."

"You better show yourself," Minato exclaimed losing his cool.

The corpse walked up to Minato putting the arms around his waist. Minato's eyes widened as the corpse went into its disguise kissing him once again before the corpse like creature returned to normal. Falling apart in front of him, as Minato fell to his knees feeling as if he had failed as a leader.

He was back in several minutes in Tartarus in the same spot as before, the position in which he was in several minutes back.

A/Note: Shonen-ai is more of my thing than hardcore yaoi when it comes to writing. I also write fluff. No extreme stuff. Surprise no hardcore yaoi. Just shonen-ai in this chapter. Please, review I would love to read your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

A/Note: She is one of the characters that I did this to I know her voice from somewhere and put it with the character. Rukia Kuchiki. Yeah, but that's when I didn't know her voice actors name. Okay people that have continued to read on thank you. Enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Yukari

Yukari Takeba pressed a hand up against her head feeling as if she got hit by semi. She moaned in pain, but she started coming to. She looked around her noticing that she was in her dorm room. Yukari stood up a little unsteadily while still trying to gather her senses. She was unsure about her surroundings, but she was seeing her room. She didn't remember being there so she shook her head trying to get her head in check.

"I don't remember being here," Yukari said with uncertainty.

She looked at herself in her mirror noticing nothing different. She looked at the clock; she was going to be late for school. She grabbed her stuff that was sitting on her desk quickly. Yukari was about to go out the door when there was a knock on the door. The knock was followed by another, as she walked up to her door to leave and to answer the door. Her hand was on the doorknob.

"Who is it," Yukari asked a little cautious.

"Minato Arisato," the answer came.

Yukari sighed in relief and opened the door, "Oh, good. What is it, Minato?"

"You want to go to school together," Minato asked the Takeba.

Yukari put on a smile, "Sure."

She walked out of her room with Minato. She was happy to be going to school with him. They had a long conversation which is odd for Minato. He smiled a little as he carried his bag. In mid-walk she felt uneasy since they hadn't walked this since his arrival. He looked at as if his whole look on world is different. Yukari smiled as they continued to talk about the classes they have to take.

"I don't get why a class for witchcraft is in our school. It never made much sense," Minato said looking at Takeba with his eyes.

Yukari caught his eyes, "Yeah, I know right. Why would someone want to learn about that?"

"I'm free later if you want to walk back together," Minato offered as if he had nothing else to say.

Yukari was shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to take that as a maybe." Minato said going off to talk to Kaz.

The girl blushed a little mumbling, "I might take him up on his offer."

As the morning was rolling along, Yukari noticed something different about Minato. He was a lot happier than he usually is. She shook the thought out of her head. _Something good must've happened yesterday to put him in the mood. _Yukari thought as she paused in her notes. When school finally ended, she took Minato's offer to walk back with him.

"By the way, Yukari. Are you going to call your parents today," Minato asked turning his head slightly to look at her.

Yukari looked at him with a confused look, "My parents? My Dad's dead, Minato. My Mom, you know why already. Remember?"

"What are you talking about? Your Dad's fine. You just moved to the dorms because it was closer to the school," Minato explained confused by her words.

Yukari blinked, "Huh, I must have forgotten."

"Honestly."

"Where's Junpei, Minato? I didn't see him at the dorms," Yukari asked with a sense of concern.

Minato looked at his mp3, "He's at home… Where else would he be?"

"I thought he was at the dorms," Yukari said with a smile.

Minato shook his head.

"Fuuka?"

Minato eyed her, "Whose Fuuka?"

She looked positively shocked by those words. Yukari was looking at the teenage male at her side unsure she just heard right. He took her hand in his to get her out of her thoughts. The female slightly flushed by the sudden contact. There was something weird about Minato's treatment of her. He pulled her into a firm hold while Yukari was confused with the sudden change in him.

"M-Minato, what are you doing," She stuttered slightly shocked.

Minato smiled slightly, "I'm holding my girlfriend. You never questioned before."

_G-Girlfriend!_ She screamed in her head in utter astonishment.

She felt her lips press against Minato's own. She was blushing brightly, as she slowly sunk into the kiss. By the kiss she could tell that he was serious about them being together. She, Yukari Takeba, was okay with that. She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles in his shoulders holding him firmly. The Takeba pulled away with the blush still planted on her cheeks. While Minato stood calmly without the same type of reaction written on his face.

"It's getting late… We should head to the dorms," Yukari mentioned while not able to look Arisato in the eyes.

Minato nodded in agreement.

Her smile never left her lips as she walked with her hands behind her back. Minato followed beside her, walking with his hands in his pockets. Yukari turned slightly while she walked to see if Minato was still behind her. As they came closer to the dorms, that when they saw Akihiko with a towel over shoulders. He ignored them both while going inside, but Yukari perked up a little more.

"Akihiko-senpai," Yukari exclaimed with a cheerful tone.

Akihiko stopped at the door turning slightly to her and Minato's direction, "Hey…"

The Sanada then went inside the dorm without another word. Yukari put her hand to her chest slightly clenched. _I guess our senpais are in their own directions. I forgot that Junpei even lived at home for a little while. But he lives at the dorms with us since he became a Persona-user. I better ask if we're going to Tartarus even though… something seems off._

When they walked into the dorm it wasn't as rowdy as it usually it was: Junpei with his usual joking self. Aigis talking to Koro, or whoever she's conversing with. Mitsuru wasn't much of a talker, but she did talk to her longtime friend. Akihiko doing whatever that consisted of his training routine. Fuuka typing on her laptop, or talking to Yukari and everyone else: Ken-chan watching one of his favorite shows. And many of the little things that they all did when they all hung out with each other.

"Hey, Minato," Yukari started waiting for a response.

Minato looked at her.

"Can we go to Tartarus tonight," Yukari asked hoping that he would say something.

Minato had nothing on his face, "Tartarus? Why would you want to go to someplace that's getting built right now?"

"No way, then other people can go in there too! We have to do something about it," Yukari voiced with concern.

Minato and the others looked at her as she made a scene in the lounge area on the first floor. Yukari looked at all of their expressions noticing that they were all looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment, but she quickly shook it away. While grabbing onto one of Minato's hand, Yukari mustered up courage. Then she looked at the rest of her comrades that she thought was.

"We have to as members of SEES!"

Minato looked at the other dorm mates, "Yukari, whatever you're thinking Tartarus is. It's not that. It's the new club near the docks. I was going to get us in on the first day."

Yukari calmed down feeling a tad bit more embarrassed than before. _I must've sounded like a complete nutcase. _She thought as she apologized to everyone, and then rushed up to her room.

She shut the door behind her, "My dad is alive! I have to call him and tell him about what's been up."

When Yukari went over to her bed she took her cell phone out to call her parents. Her smile still plastered on her face, and happy twinkling in her eyes. She heard the dial tone with the phone being answered within a few. In that moment she heard her father's voice, she started crying knowing that it was true.

"What is it, Yukari? What's wrong?"

Yukari shook her head, "I had some stuff I wanted to tell you, but I guess they all came from a horrible nightmare."

She was certain that everything that had occurred was a bad dream. It sure seemed as though it all was. Yukari was on the phone for an hour before she let her father go. She laid down on her bed with a happy smile. As she grabbed her bag so she could start her homework, there was a knock at her door.

"Coming," Yukari answered getting up to answer the door.

Minato stood there with a bouquet of roses for her. Yukari took them as he walked away from her door. Her smile wasn't leaving, but she shut her door. She found one of her vases and put the bouquet in it. Then she started working on her homework even though she was a little tired from the day.

The next day came and went as fast as the last. She hung out with some of the girls from the archery club. Some of the girls in the Gekkoukan High were jealous of the fact that she was seeing Minato. Yukari never noticed that yesterday since she was a little confused. Today on the other hand she knew what was going on between them. She was the envy of every girl and Minato was the envy of every guy.

When she got into her room Minato was in there waiting for her. There was a small cake on her desk that had something written on it. A small smile was on Minato's face as he started to cut a piece for her. She went over to him with a smile upon her face seeing the cake. The cake was set aside after he cut himself a slice after hers. He gave Yukari her plate then sat down beside her on her bed.

"Happy anniversary," Minato said with the small smile still plastered.

Yukari smiled at him after taking a bite out of the cake, "Happy anniversary to you too."

"It's been three months since we started dating. After I dated Mitsuru I never thought that I would find someone better than her," He admitted then took a bite from his slice.

Yukari looked shocked, "You dated Mitsuru-senpai!"

"Only for a while," Minato admitted.

She swallowed a piece of cake, "And how long is that? A week?"

Minato laughed a little, "A month actually. She's a great girl too bad it didn't work out."

"I'm assuming that you never told me this until now," Yukari said putting down her plate.

"It didn't feel right to tell you right away. Then it would feel like I had expectations for you to require and no relationship should have that."

Yukari blushed, "R-Really… That's sweet of you. But weren't you happy with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should still be with her," Yukari said looking at him.

Minato looked at her, "It's alright I moved on. You're a great girl too. Even better than the girl I once dated."

When he said that she was about to get another slice, she got pulled into a kiss. The kiss relaxed her as the boy passionately held her. He broke away from her lips wanting to give her another slice since that's what she wanted. When he was taking both of their plates back over to her desk she started thinking.

_Why would he leave Mitsuru-senpai? He would never say that about the girls he dated… He was a great guy towards all of them even when he wasn't dating them. I saw him while he dated Yuko and Chihiro. He never talked bitter about either one. And he was happy with her… It makes no sense, but it's probably something that he doesn't want to talk about._

She watched him closely noticing something else while she was in her thought. He always saw her as a close friend nothing else. That's how he views any girl after they date. He may keep his secrets to himself, but that's because he really doesn't want to talk about those things. Another thing that bothered her was the way he tossed his relationship with Mitsuru aside like it was nothing. She taken out of thought by the guy that she was crushing on. He had another plate of cake waiting for her in his hand.

"Thanks, Minato," Yukari smiled while taking the plate.

"What's wrong?"

Yukari looked a little stunned, "How'd you know?"

"I've been your boyfriend for three months. I think I know when my girlfriend is concerned with something."

"Am I that easy to read?"

Minato laughed a little, "Sometimes you put it all out there too."

Yukari took a bite of the cake.

"I forgot to ask. Do you like the cake," Minato asked as his plate was still on the desk.

"Um, yeah, it's really good. Where'd you get it," Yukari asked interested.

Minato looked at her, "I made it myself."

"Really," Yukari smiled happily as she took another bite.

Minato nodded with a sincere smile, "With my own blood."

Yukari started coughing disgusted with the joke. Minato laughed at his disturbing joke. Yukari looked him over noticing that he was laughing hard. She's never seen him laugh like that before. He usually laughed a little not a lot. It kind of frightened her, but it's not like him to be like this. He stood up and went in front of her.

"Would you love to have me by your side forever?"

"W-What are-"

"Of course you would. You liked me ever since you've met me. Pathetic girl," Minato started laughing again.

Yukari was stuck to her seat starting to feel her heart racing. Minato walked over to her desk looking at the knife that he cut the cake with. She watched carefully as his hand moved over to that knife. He picked it up while she finally stood dropping the slice of cake from her lap onto the floor. He looked over to her with a sincere look still on his face. She was at the door trying to get out of her room finding that her door was locked when it was unlocked.

Yukari started pounding on the door, "Someone help me!"

Minato started laughing maniacally, "So pathetic! No one's gonna come to your aid, Yukari Takeba! The only other female that lives on this floor is downstairs in the lounge with Akihiko Sanada!"

Yukari turned her head slightly with fear stricken to her core. Minato had one of his hands clenching onto the knife as he raised it to his mouth as if he was going to clean it with his tongue. Her heart started racing faster as he threw the knife into her direction, but she dodged it slightly by moving her head to the side with her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes she noticed that he was on top of her against the door.

"You have decided on living in this life to where you have your father and this boy," Minato said scraping the knife across her neck slightly making it bleed with him lifting the knife to his face.

Yukari finally found her voice, "What are you talking about?!"

"This reality you have chosen was of naught. Minato will never be yours with your choice in choosing this path of weakness. Your father is really dead," Minato said as he put the knife against her cheek.

"What are you going to do?! Kill me?!"

Minato chuckled in her eyes, "As you can see, I'm not killing you. You have chosen your weaknesses. That is all."

Yukari felt her evoker in hand and her bow that she was using in Tartarus. Minato hugged her firmly before putting his mouth against hers. She struggled to get away from his hold and his kiss. She opened her mouth unwillingly knowing that she wasn't in control of her own upper body out of nowhere.

She felt something sweet get into her mouth; she forced herself to look at the cake that was sitting on the table. It was turning into sludge with some insects climbing out. Her eyes widened noting that it was a mixture of Minato's blood and some kind of other human properties. She felt his hands roaming her upper body as she tried to move her arms. The cake that this Minato was sharing with her was never-ending. Yukari with all her willpower was able to move her arms making him move back.

When Minato moved back, she got a look at him, but didn't see anything different. He then suddenly disintegrates in front of her. After he was gone, she went onto her knees starting to vomit up the cake. She continued on for fifteen minutes until her eyesight went black, but she could still feel herself puking.

She was back in Tartarus when her eyesight was regained Yukari was in the position was in as she was puking.

A/Note: There was no yaoi or shonen-ai in this chapter whatsoever. I hope you enjoyed what you have read. I told you there wouldn't be in the rest of the chapters. Leave feedback if you would like.


	4. Chapter 4

A/Note: I love this character so much. I hope I did him enough justice in this fanfic. Thank you again for reading onwards. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 4

Akihiko

As the eyes of Akihiko began to regain his focus, he heard cheering from a crowd. He tried to look around him with his eyes even though they were still slightly blurred. Hearing someone yelling his name, sounded like his coach. Akihiko's eyes finally got settled with the bright light that was in his face.

_Wh-Where am I?_ He looked around noticing that he was in a boxing match stuck in the corner. The boxing champion was about to lose in a matter of minutes. He snapped out of his thought and dodged the next hit that was coming in his direction. He saw his opening to get out of the corner and took it. He took his opponent down after a few good hits.

When the boxing matches were over, Akihiko was confused. The last thing he remembered was being engulfed by many Shadows. He walked out of the gym after he got things around after the match. Akihiko didn't remember a tournament coming up. He shook his head while continuing walking back to the dorm.

_There wasn't any match coming up… There's something up._ Akihiko thought as he felt one of his wounds from the match. _Have to say that guy packed some punches though._

As he walked, he saw someone he was very familiar with. Mitsuru Kirijo. He ran up to her, even though she was on her phone. She was giving demands to the Kirijo Group. She wasn't noticing that the Sanada was standing beside her, until she looked in his direction. Mitsuru looked very serious no matter how you looked at her at the moment. He can usually get her to talk to him, but something was different with her.

"Hey, Mitsuru," Akihiko greeted with a small smile.

Mitsuru acknowledged him, "Hello to you too, Sanada."

"I thought we were off last name basis," Akihiko said holding his jacket over his shoulder.

"When were we on first name basis, Sanada? Anyways, if this is about your dorm then please let the chairman know. He is the one that gives the room assignments," Mitsuru explained walking away from Akihiko.

Akihiko walked next to her, "What's up? Why are you not talking to me? I am your friend."

"Friend? Well, if you are, you will know of the fact that I need my personal space," Mitsuru straightforwardly answered.

Akihiko was then left in the dust by the Kirijo. He rubbed the side of his neck having that feeling that something really wasn't right. Akihiko started walking to Hagakure for some ramen. Shinjiro was heading into the restaurant himself when he saw Akihiko walking up to it. Akihiko sighed as he met up with Shinjiro's form at the restaurant.

Akihiko was stunned, "Shinji!"

"Why are you acting like a dumbass all of a sudden," Shinjiro questioned as he stopped in front of the restaurant.

_Same old Shinji. But how is he alive? _Akihiko smiled, "You're well and alive aren't you."

Shinji looked at him, "Are you going in or not?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to eat with my best friend."

The two of them went inside to eat, while Akihiko talked about the match that he had today. Shinjiro kept eating while his childhood friend kept talking. Akihiko didn't understand what was going on, but he was going to use it as an advantage for now. He wanted to tell Shinji what he's been up to, and it has been a while since his death.

Shinji stood, "Miki's at the orphanage helping out."

"Miki!"

Akihiko didn't understand his sister was dead. He knows that for certain and knows that Shinijiro is dead whether he liked or not. The Sanada stood up quickly wanting to run to his sister even though he knows he shouldn't since he knew that something was off. He left the restaurant after saying his goodbye to Shinji. He was running in the direction of the orphanage, but he started slowing down, because he started thinking.

"Why am I running," Akihiko shook his head, "This is probably some Shadow trick."

_But I wouldn't mind seeing Miki alive again…_

He sighed then started to head to the dorm. As he was walking he looked at his phone seeing his sister's name and cell number in it. Akihiko's face was with much shock and determination. Determined to understand what was going on and to talk to Miki except not in person. He has to think levelheadedly since he knows that he was in Tartarus. Akihiko's eyes widened slightly, _Wait a minute. I could still be in Tartarus… I can't let the enemy know. I should just play along._

He was now at the dorms sitting in the lounge area on the first floor. He didn't see Koromaru, Fuuka, Junpei, Aigis, or Ken there at the dorms. When he saw some members of his team walk in as he was sitting there messing with his gloves, the members were Yukari and Minato. Yukari was checking her email as she was walking. Minato was listening to his mp3 while carrying his bag under his arm. Akihiko stood up and looked at the two with a small smile.

"Hey," Akihiko greeted with his gloves in his hand.

Yukari sent the text while looking at Akihiko, "Good afternoon, senpai."

Minato continued walking ignoring Akihiko's greeting. The Arisato looked at Akihiko for a second with slight confusion on his face, when he started heading upstairs. Yukari looked at her phone seeing a new email popup. She went upstairs as soon as she opened up the text. Akihiko sat down a little concern on his own face. He knew it was going to pretty hard to play along, but it could've been at least nice to talk to his comrades.

Akihiko looked at his phone, seeing Miki's number come onto the screen. His eyes were slightly wide, as he was tempted not to answer._ I shouldn't answer, but…_ Akihiko stood then started heading upstairs to talk to his sister. He sat down on his bed while listening to his sister talk on the other side. He talked about his day as if it was normal, like he did with Shinji. He was thoroughly enjoying talking to his sister. He hasn't heard her voice in what feels like years.

He let her go in an hour since he would never have the chance to speak with her ever again. He put his hands on his knees clenching onto them. He grabbed his bag and started to study, but since he couldn't get his mind on his homework, he decided to hit his punching bag for a bit. _I don't get it… Everyone in the dorm has been quiet. _Akihiko thought as he punched the bag again with his right hand this time.

When it was almost six in the evening, Akihiko had to go talk to their leader. He had to see what significant change happened with him. The change in Mitsuru was obvious, and even the change in Yukari was quite a bit. He had never seen that girl on the phone like that all the time. He noticed that the only other person that lives here was Minato and himself, unless Shinjiro still lived in the dorm then he has no idea.

He walked out of his room to head to Minato's that was at the end of the hall. He sighed before he knocked on the door to the leader's room. While he stood there, he heard music from inside Minato's room. It was slightly loud, but not too loud. He heard Minato moving in the room as if he was coming to answer the door. Minato opened the door as Akihiko stood there waiting.

"Hey, Minato," Akihiko started looking at the younger student.

Minato messed with his tie that was around his neck, "What is it?"

Akihiko put his hand on his side, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a date," answered Minato as he was finished tying his tie.

Akihiko looked at him, "With whom?"

"Ms. Toriumi."

Akihiko was flabbergasted, but tried to remain calm, "Your sensei?"

Minato glared slightly, "You better not tell anyone, or I would have to destroy your rep as champion."

"Good luck with that. But you have nothing to worry about," Akihiko answered liking the challenge.

Minato nodded, "Why are you at my door?"

"I was wondering if Shinjiro Aragaki lived in the dorms."

Minato shrugged, "I don't know. If he does, then I don't really see him around."

"You're a busy man."

Minato laughed a little, "My day planner is just full of dates of people that I'm going to be seeing this whole week."

"Are all of them females," Akihiko curiously questioned.

Minato shrugged, "Yeah, but also there are other things I have planned for the week."

As Minato started walking, he turned slightly to view Akihiko, "By the way, shouldn't you know that he lives here? If he's your friend, you keep an eye on him."

With that said Minato had left for his evening with Ms. Toriumi. Akihiko walked into his room shutting his door behind him. He sighed looking at his desk seeing pictures of him and his sister. The Sanada realized that she was really living and breathing, living happily. Still this place his room was still the same, but with pictures of Miki and himself. When a door opened outside his room he went to check it out since it had disrupted his inner thoughts.

When he opened his door, Shinji was at his shutting it. Akihiko sighed then closed the door once more. As he got ready for bed an email got sent to him by Miki. He looked at it seeing that it said 'good night, Aki' and that's all. He smiled as he saw it. Akihiko went into his bed while he was in deep thought. As sat underneath his covers, he realized that he should take advantage of this while he still could.

The next day was the same as the last. He trained as he always did and went to school. It's as if with his life fighting the Shadows kept his life interesting. At first he thought that this place wasn't real, but the place started to settle underneath his skin and in his thoughts. He started thinking that maybe this place was real. The next few days flew by just as the day before those. It has been four days, when he realized that this place was reality.

He walked with Miki to Paulownia Mall taking her shopping. She was smiling while walking with him. As he was waiting for her to get done with the store, Akihiko saw Shinji and went up to him. Akihiko told Miki that he was going to talk to Shinji, and she nodded with a small smile as a tint of blush formed. Her brother was a little confused with the suddenness of the blush on her face. Akihiko walked out of the store and went to his friend.

"Shinji," Akihiko said gaining his attention.

Shinjiro looked at him, "Hey."

"Where are you heading," asked Akihiko as a small smile came onto his face.

Officer Kurosawa came up to them, "Shinjiro Aragaki correct?"

"Yeah, what of it," Shinji answered skeptically.

Officer Kurosawa put his hand on his shoulder, "You're coming with me."

"What the hell? What did I do," Shinjiro questioned as he was put in handcuffs.

Akihiko was shocked, "Officer Kurosawa, why are you taking Shinji?"

"He came from a crime scene," Kurosawa replied as he started taking Shinji away.

Akihiko's anger got to him, "Shinji wouldn't kill someone!"

Officer Kurosawa looked at him, "Find someone that did it then. Someone said that this boy was the one that had done it. There were several eyewitnesses."

"Are you sure it's not someone in one of the gangs hang in that area?"

"Positive. Now, I will take my suspect in."

"Don't worry, Shinji, I'll prove your innocence."

As Shinji was taken away by Officer Kurosawa, Akihiko went back to his sister. He walked her back to where she was staying, finding out that she talked to Shinjiro the other day about something. He figured that she didn't want to tell him since he was Shinjiro's best friend. Akihiko knew that he had to talk to Shinji, but after he finds someone who actually was there and wasn't bribed to not snitch on them.

Akihiko went to the area in which the crime took place. He saw the yellow tape that told him not to cross, but he did so anyways. Some of the places in which the gangs hang out are in the area. He went into certain places to find the witnesses that were usually the people in the area every other day. He was certain that it was a gang member that shot the person and not the Aragaki.

He just needed to rough house some of them to get them to squeal. For Akihiko didn't take long to find the real perpetrator. He went to the police station taking the guy with him. Officer Kurosawa apologized for the misunderstanding while releasing Shinjiro. Shinjiro walked out of the precinct with his friend.

"Thanks," Shinjiro expressing gratitude.

Akihiko smiled a little, "Heh, you're welcome."

"You had something to ask," Shinjiro noticed.

Akihiko nodded, "What's going on between you and Miki?"

"She wanted to learn how to cook your favorite. That's all."

Akihiko smiled, "She doesn't have to, but that doesn't explain her reaction to when she looked at you."

"She's embarrassed by the fact that I cook better than her," Shinjiro retorted putting his hands in his pockets.

Akihiko chuckled, "That's pretty funny, but it sounds if that would happen."

They walked back to the dorm together, but they didn't talk some of the time. Shinjiro stopped at his door while Akihiko stopped beside him. Akihiko stood there with a serious face while Shinjiro was about to open his door. The Sanada said his good nights to his friend then walked into his own room. He was in bed thinking about the past, but each time he thought about it he knew the positives stuck out better.

He laid on his side drifting to sleep. As he awoke the next morning he found Miki there with Shinjiro. She had her smile on her face as she held out something that she had made herself. He sat up wondering how they got in even though his door was locked. He looked at Shinji which made him think that maybe it was him. They stood there waiting for the older Sanada to move from his bed. Akihiko looked down at himself finding out he was wearing his clothes from yesterday.

He spent all Sunday with the two of them. In the end, Akihiko was content on how his days have been. Whenever they had stopped somewhere, Akihiko trained for the boxing club. When they finally called it a day after Hagakure, he and Shinjiro went back to the dorms. Akihiko thought the day was pretty productive, but he didn't Shinji's footsteps beside his anymore. He turned around to look at Shinji.

"Why are you here, Akihiko," Shinjiro questioned as he messed with jacket for a second.

Akihiko had confusion written all over his face, "Why do you ask that? I live at the dorms."

"Goddammit, you know what I mean. Why are you still here? You have no reason to be stuck fucking here," Shinjiro elaborated a little.

"What are you trying to say, Shinji?"

Akihiko saw Shinjiro look into a different direction. He looked toward the direction that Shinji was looking towards. Minato was walking alongside the road with another girl beside him. Behind Minato was Takeba who was with one of her hands typing a message to someone. Mitsuru was walked out of the dorm that was few feet away from them.

"What about them," Akihiko questioned warily.

Shinjiro looked back Akihiko, "You're supposed to be protecting them."

"What?"

"Tartarus, The Dark Hour, Shadows, Apathy Syndrome, Personas, SEES, and Strega, that's what you're facing not this normalcy." Shinjiro pointed out.

Akihiko went wide eyed, "Shinji, you knew about that dream? Why didn't you tell me?"

"That wasn't a dream, Akihiko. You really did fight those bastards, and I am really dead. Just snap out of this damn dream and return to reality," Shinjiro said without caring about Akihiko's feelings.

Akihiko looked at him calmly, "I understand. I guess I played along a little too well. I seemed to have forgotten why I was even playing in the beginning. But why are you here?"

"I came to help you out, since you had forgotten where you were," Shinjiro explained.

Akihiko was thankful, "Does that mean you know who's behind this?"

"Does it look like I do?"

Akihiko sighed, "Suppose not. The enemy is quite sly when it comes to us."

"I guess so, but it's time to head back even though you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, I better get back to the team. The team is going to need my help. Thanks, Shinji."

Akihiko was about to shake his friend's hand, when Shinji suddenly disappeared from his sight. The Sanada looked around noticing that his surroundings were changing. His surroundings were now darkness with no light coming to aid him. He was now standing there wondering where he should go. He started running since that's all he could do in this darkness. Akihiko couldn't find the way out.

Akihiko knew that he had to summon his Persona, but his evoker never returned to his side. He felt something shove him down to the ground, but he couldn't see it. Akihiko swung a fist at it, but still didn't feel nothing as his punch tried to connect. He couldn't feel the enemy pinning him down. He felt something bite his wrist with blood trickling down his arm. Akihiko winced in pain as a small cry came out of his pain.

Akihiko felt the pain, "Who are you?!"

"You have failed to see reality in the end, but had regained the sense of reality. You have slightly passed, but you were average. You sank into that reality, but you came back."

The voice wasn't coming from anywhere specific, but his evoker returned to his hand. He pointed it to his head without him noticing that his other wrist was bleeding. He found out that the arm he was using had the shoulder dislocated out of nowhere. His arm fell down as he clenched his teeth in pain as his eyes were closed.

When Akihiko opened his eyes he was laying there with his shoulder dislocated, wrists bleeding, and stuck in the position in Tartarus.

A/Note: I don't have much to say about this… I think I wish I could've seen more of Akihiko's and Shinjiro's friendship in the game… Well, please review if you would like. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/Note: I have to admit this. I love Persona 3 more than Persona 4. It's also because I played P3 first before P4. And before P4 I played Persona 2 Innocent Sin, the PSP version, which intrigued me that all the Persona-users in the team could use multiple just like the main characters in Persona 3 and 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 5

Fuuka

Fuuka was in class on the ground when she woke up. All the students were around her while the teacher was at her side. The students were chatting as she started coming to. She looked around as her teacher sighed in relief. The students stopped their chatting except the ones that were standing behind the ones that were in front of them. Natsuki was close to the teacher. She started sitting up feeling a little groggy.

"Hey, are you okay, Fuuka," Natsuki asked worried for her.

Fuuka looked at Natsuki, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I thought…"

"What did you think," Natsuki wondered as stretched her hand out to her.

Fuuka took her hand shaking her head for the answer. She thought it was strange how she was suddenly in her class. She was in Tartarus, with the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, or simply put SEES. Fuuka went back onto her seat. She sat there for a minute paying attention to the lecture, but then she felt like something was missing. _Juno?_ Fuuka thought trying to call her Persona.

Her Persona wasn't answering with all the small pleas that Fuuka was making. In the instant that she tried to get an answer from Juno, she was called on by the teacher. She stood up and answered the question. Her teacher praised her on the correct answer, and then she sat back down. Fuuka couldn't get the Persona to be called forth not even in her own mind.

_Juno won't answer me. I wonder why?_ Fuuka wrote down some notes.

When classes had ended for the day, Natsuki was already gone to do a club activity. Fuuka walked out of the class seeing Yukari. She smiled happily as she went towards Yukari. Junpei walked out right after Yukari. Iori looked at Fuuka with a cheesy smile planted on his face. Fuuka was going to greet him, but he walked in a different direction than she was going to. She didn't think much about it since he probably was going to see Chidori.

"Yukari, how was class for you," Fuuka said while stopping in front of her.

Yukari looked at Fuuka with her usual smile, "Oh, class was the same old thing. You're learning the same things remember?"

Fuuka giggled, "True."

"What's your name by the way," Yukari asked wondering.

Fuuka blinked, "You don't know who I am?"

"Yeah, sorry," Yukari apologized as she made a face.

_That's strange too. She knows who I am… Maybe this is the enemy's ploy. _Fuuka thought as she looked a little worried, "My name is Fuuka Yamagishi."

Yukari nodded in with a smile, "I'll remember that, I promise."

Fuuka walked toward one of the club rooms. She entered the room to Keisuke doing the club activity. She smiled noting that he was still doing as good as he always has. She didn't see Minato in the club whatsoever, which made her wonder where he was. She didn't even see him walk out of his class with Yukari or Junpei. She sat in her normal seat in the club and started the activity.

When the club ended she walked back to the dorm. As she opened the door she didn't hear Koro saying hello to her when she entered. Akihiko was behind her when she tried to close the door. The Sanada caught the door with his free hand, which had caught the Yamagishi's attention. She turned around with slight shock as she noticed him.

"I'm sorry, Senpai," Fuuka apologized stepping away from the door.

Akihiko looked at her, "It's alright. Are you new in the dorm? I haven't seen you in here before."

"What do you mean? I've been in the dorms for a while," Fuuka explained thinking that Akihiko would know if she did.

Akihiko shook his head slightly, "Sorry, but I don't think you're in the dorm. Do you have a friend that lives here then?"

Fuuka looked at the ground slightly with sadness written on her face, "Oh… I hoped that you'd know who I am, but I guess that was hopeful thinking. I know a girl Yukari Takeba that lives here. Minato Arisato and Junpei Iori too."

"I know that Yukari lives here, but I don't think the other two have ever stepped in here," Akihiko informed her.

"Oh, thank you, senpai," Fuuka smiled a little.

Akihiko nodded with a slight smile, "No problem, um…"

"Fuuka Yamagishi, Akihiko-senpai," Fuuka said as she watched Akihiko walk by her.

Akihiko nodded as he started to head toward the stairs to head towards his room. Fuuka started to head towards the bulletin board to look at the news for the dorm. She stood with her hands behind her back, as she sank into thought. _The enemy must be very powerful if I can't sense anything… But I know that this can't be real for the fact that I still feel Juno's presence, even if it is microscopic inch. This isn't good. My friends need my help. I can't just give up._

She continued standing there with the dorm students started to walk in. The girl didn't notice them until she heard the door close. Fuuka turned slightly to see who the rest of the students that live there. There was only Mitsuru and Yukari walking into the dorm with their school bags in hand. Yukari looked at her confused and Mitsuru with quizzical eyes as she walked up to Fuuka.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for anyone in particular," Mitsuru questioned the blue haired girl.

Fuuka was unsure how to answer, "In a way I was looking for everyone that lived in the dorm."

"May I ask why," Mitsuru curiously asked.

Fuuka looked at Mitsuru with a serious tone within her voice, "Well, I would like to explain if all the students that live in the dorm are in the lounge."

Mitsuru nodded, "I shall summon everyone at once. Takeba, stay on this floor and make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Alright," Yukari said with a slight nod.

The other female started to walk up the stairs to gather the rest of the students that live there. As the two females left to sit on the sofa, Yukari sighed as she thought about Mitsuru. Fuuka knew that Yukari wasn't too fond of Mitsuru's behavior, but they're not close like they were. Another thing that was missing and she knew then that it was a Shadow. She has the memories of SEES and the times she had with her friends. Why would she have memories of people that she had never spoken to until her time in Tartarus?

"I can't stand her," Yukari said aloud to no one in particular.

Fuuka tilted her head, "Yukari, why do you dislike her?"

Yukari looked at Fuuka, "I… I don't really know… But I think because of her behavior. Don't worry about it, since we're not friends or anything."

"…Right…" she agreed sadly by the words that hurt her.

_I guess I'm the only one that remembers._

Some people that Fuuka knew came down the stairs walking behind Mitsuru. Akihiko the one that she had ran into first as she walked in. As they walked down she was carefully inspecting the people that were staying there. After she noticed Sanada, her eyes widened with her face in a shock as Shinjiro was trailing downstairs behind him. She wasn't sure to be happy, or even more worried. She didn't see Minato or Junpei.

_Akihiko-senpai was right that Junpei isn't here… But that doesn't explain why Minato isn't here…_

"This is everyone, so far," Mitsuru said wanting the explanation.

Fuuka tilted her head, "Everyone so far?"

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, the chairman has more applications to look over before the other students can move in."

"Um, hello, you all may not who I am, my name is Fuuka Yamagishi," Fuuka introduced herself little nervously.

"It's nice to meet you," Mitsuru said.

Akihiko smiled, "We've already met."

All of them sat down with the blue haired female, along with Yukari who was already sitting there quietly emailing her friends. Fuuka clenched her skirt slightly as she kept eye contact with the dorm mates. She was a little nervous about talking to the original SEES members and Yukari about her memories. Memories that she treasures everyday even with the fate they had chosen. She started to talk about what she wanted to speak about with them.

_Please, let them remember._

As she was speaking, Fuuka noticed that they were showing some interest. Even though it seemed as if she was just telling a story; it all actually happened in her eyes. When they heard their names come from her, they didn't think much about it. Fuuka didn't want to mention Shinjiro's imminent demise, but she knew she had to. She wanted them to know that she wasn't lying about all that she was saying.

"The last thing that had happened is that we had to make a decision that would impact our future. And we had made that decision. We decided to fight Nyx; we didn't want to lose our memories of our friendship and the hardships that we had worked into getting as far as we did. That is why I wanted to speak to you all. I wanted to know if you would remember that too," Fuuka explained as she still felt a little uneasy with her long explanation.

"Are you serious?! You have to be kidding that that is really happening," Yukari said unable to believe anything that came out of Fuuka's mouth.

Akihiko looked at Fuuka slightly astonished, "What are the names of our Personas then?"

"Sanada, you're encouraging a wild imagination," Mitsuru said to Akihiko.

Shinjiro observed Fuuka's form, "She doesn't seem like she's fucking lying."

"Kirijo-senpai, I don't think she's lying either," Yukari agreed with Shinjiro.

Mitsuru sighed, "Alright then, please tell us what our Personas names are."

Fuuka nodded taking that as a cue to begin, "Well, I'll start with the original SEES members then. Mitsuru's Persona's name was Penthelesia, but after her resolution it turned into Artemisia. Akihiko's Persona's name was Polydeuces, but his resolution turned it into Caesar. Shinjiro's Persona never got to the resolution so his stayed at Castor, his original Persona…"

She looked down for a few minutes thinking over what she just said. In a way she wanted to cry a little after thinking about Shinjiro. The way he saved Ken and still trying to walk away like his injuries was nothing. It still made her upset, but when she thinks about the good times they all had together it made everything better. They all looked at her waiting patiently for the next Personas to be named. Fuuka was happy that they were being patient with her, since they wanted to understand what she was going on about.

"Yukari's was Io, but after the resolution turned into Isis. Mine was Lucia, but after my own resolution she turned into Juno. Koro's, I mean, Koromaru's was always Cerberus. Ken's was Nemesis, but after the resolution turned into Kala-Nemi. Junpei's was Hermes, but shortly after losing Chidori to death because she saved him from his own death his turned into Trismegistus. Palladion was the original Persona for Aigis until her own resolution birthed Athena. Minato was the special Persona-user since he could use any of the thirteen arcanas, but what Yukari told me his first Persona was Orpheus," Fuuka finished.

"So, all we did was help get The Fall here," Yukari said understanding it a little.

Fuuka shook her head, "No, Yukari, we all decided to fight to get rid of the Dark Hour. We didn't have to, since Ryoji said our memories would be erased. It would leave a lot that we had done a big mystery as it is now to you guys."

"I'm sure Takeba will understand a little better soon enough. The Personae that you speak of are part of these arcanas, correct?"

Fuuka nodded.

Akihiko sighed, "It's a lot to take in all at once, but I get what you're talking about… Then the question is where the other team members are?"

"Well, Junpei was in class today. I know that for sure," Yukari answered one of the missing ones.

Shinjiro looked at Fuuka, "Ken's in elementary right?"

"Yes, but if you never had a Persona or just don't remember then his mother's still alive," Fuuka assumed.

Mitsuru crossed her legs, "We know where Koromaru is just from the explanation of where he was found. If my grandfather never did the Shadow experiments, then Aigis had no reason of being."

Fuuka looked down, "Yes… That's true about what would happen with Aigis."

"That leaves that Arisato kid," Shinjiro observed all of them as he said that.

Fuuka realized something, "Minato's probably living somewhere far from here, since he transferred here. His hometown from when he was little."

"Then he would never come here," Mitsuru presumed.

"Yes, I suppose he wouldn't especially when his parents are still alive."

Mitsuru looked at everyone, "We have to help Fuuka get out of here."

"Right," Akihiko nodded with a serious look.

Yukari put her hand on Fuuka's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll help you out."

"Really?"

The three of them nodded as Shinjiro started toward the door. Fuuka was a little confused, but it seemed as though she had done something right. As they walked out of the dorm, Fuuka walked beside the former members of SEES without a word. She stayed silent not knowing where she was being led. In a matter of minutes they were in front of Gekkoukan High School. She didn't understand why she was led here of all people, except for the fact that it turns into Tartarus.

Problem was that it was still daytime Fuuka realized with anticipation. She watched as the other four started to walk into the school. When they were ahead of her slightly, she caught up to them quickly. They were now inside the school, as the surroundings started to change into the feel of Tartarus. Fuuka gasped as her eyes went wide.

_The school is turning into Tartarus during daytime! Tartarus has never done this before! Did they already know about this, but it might be the enemy's plan to take me here. Though it also doesn't explain why I feel Juno again._

"Hey, Fuuka, we'll help you up to the top floor," Yukari spoke getting the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, alright," Fuuka nodded while standing there.

They started walking upstairs weapons suddenly appearing as they continued on. Shinjiro's Axe appeared as he was protecting Fuuka in the back. Gauntlets appeared on Akihiko's hands, as did Mitsuru's saber. Yukari's bow and arrow also appeared as she went to the right to protect the blue haired female. Mitsuru was in front of her, as Akihiko was protecting Fuuka on the left. She watched the four as they were silently wary of their surroundings.

"Are you okay, Fuuka," Yukari questioned the frail girl.

Fuuka nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

As they continued the ascent, the girl that was being protected was worried. She didn't know why they knew about this besides when she told them. The team stopped as Mitsuru had before them. She turned around to view the Yamagishi and she was a warm small smile. Earlier Mitsuru wasn't wearing any kind of smile, but that wasn't what Fuuka wanted. She wanted answers.

"We're almost there, Yamagishi," Mitsuru voiced.

Fuuka eyed all of them, "Where are you all taking me?"

"To where you and your friends separated," Akihiko answered keeping his guard up.

Yukari nodded, "Yeah, they should be there when you get there."

"But we didn't separate," Fuuka retorted knowing that she was still around them.

Shinjiro looked at her with his eyes, "We know that. Two of your friends should be alright. Those two most likely didn't fail."

"Fail? You mean you four are working with the enemy," Fuuka questioned with some concern.

Akihiko chuckled, "I suppose you can say that. In a way we do. Don't worry we just have your friends image."

"I knew there was something not right. I sensed Juno faintly, but you guys didn't sense your own. You guys also didn't recognize me, which had me more concerned," Fuuka explained.

Yukari looked at her with a smile, "Your worries is what saved you."

When Fuuka was about to say something else Mitsuru started walking to the stairs. Fuuka continued to follow them closely, as the Shadows were attacking each time they turned around. She helped by supporting them in their fights against them, as she normally does. She noticed how much stronger they were from her friends. They fought with such intensity that nothing could take them on. If they went against her friends, they would be some of the toughest opponents yet.

They finally made it to the floor that she was at before meeting up with everyone. They stopped as if they couldn't get to the next floor. Fuuka turned to them with a smile. Mitsuru nodded wishing her well. Akihiko wished her luck on the challenges ahead. Shinjiro didn't say much at this point, but Fuuka knew what he was going to say. Yukari didn't want to say anything because she barely got to know her, but she still said good bye. Fuuka started up the stairs, but then she heard a voice.

"You have realized that this was a false reality before your wishes or weaknesses that you truly desire have been accumulated. You have succeeded."

Fuuka was shocked, but before she could say word, she was back at the Tartarus seeing her friends on the ground in positions that they weren't in before. She even noticed Aigis and Koromaru trying to get their attention. She started to try to get them to come back.

A/Note: Oh I forgot that I also like the story better than P4's. I did finish P4, but it didn't stand next to Persona 3 that well. I love the fact that Fuuka and Mitsuru could already see the weaknesses as well without having to level up. Don't get me wrong P4 was still a good game just not one my favorites. Anyways… I'm done with that. This was one of the easier chapters… One of them. A lot of them had me stumped for a bit until I was able to find the pace again. Please review. I love to hear what the readers think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/Note: I love a lot of the voice actors in P3. Yuri Lowenthal, Vic Mignona, Liam O'brien, Michelle Ruff and Grant George, there's more voice actors that I like, but I can't name them all and they're not just from Persona 3… I have the Persona 3FES ver., if you were wondering. I did Chidori's revival in each game I played… except in P3P because I honestly didn't know. Continue on to reading this chapter. Thank you to those who are reading my first P3 fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 6

Junpei

A swing of a ruler hitting a surface is what awoke Junpei from his sleep in class. Junpei jolted from his sleep to find Ms. Toriumi standing in front of his desk. She didn't look happy with him in the slightest. Junpei smiled a little, even though he knew that he was in trouble with her. He looked around the classroom noticing Yukari, Minato and Ryoji. Aigis wasn't there which he didn't understand.

"Class, we would be having the exams next week."

Some of the students groaned knowing that some of them won't be passing with flying colors. Junpei was one of them was groaning, but he went back looking at his friends. Ryoji should've been gone, they made their decision if even if it was a heart wrenching one. To make a decision to kill someone or keep them alive was a tough decision. When the class went to lunchtime, Junpei went over to his friends to talk to them.

"Hey, Minato," Junpei greeted with a smile.

Minato nodded, "Hey."

"Where's Aigis," Junpei asked curiously.

Minato looked him confused, "Aigis?"

"Yeah, ya know. The hot blonde android that can kick the Shadows asses and the one that had proclaimed she will always protect you," Junpei explained in a casual way.

Minato shook his head slightly, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You don't?"

"Yeah."

Junpei rubbed his head silently with confusion written all over his face. Minato stared blankly at his best friend. The Iori watched as Ryoji walked over to them after finishing his meal. Ryoji leaned onto the empty desk beside Arisato. It was weird seeing Ryoji like this after they decided to fight against Nyx. He wanted them to kill him so much because he didn't want them to go through dying to kill Nyx. They kept him alive and they should see it all to the end and keep their memories of everything and everyone.

Ryoji looked at Iori, "Junpei, you want to catch the new flick that's in the theaters later?"

"Sure! I wouldn't mind seeing that new one that just got in."

Minato observed the two, "I thought you were going to see Chidori today after school?"

Junpei's attention went to Minato, "Chidori!"

"She's your girlfriend, you shouldn't be surprised."

Ryoji sighed, "That's right. I guess I'm going alone. Even Minato has a girl to see tonight."

Junpei was shocked then decided to play along, "Sorry, I did make plans to go out with Chidori after school. Wait, you're seeing someone tonight, Minato?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, it happens to be the female that everyone has trouble getting to."

Junpei smiled, "Mitsuru-senpai."

"Right."

Ryoji frowned, "How in the world do you get the hottest lady in school?"

Minato rolled his eyes slightly and didn't answer him. Junpei laughed at Ryoji before they had to go back to their seats so they can begin class in a few minutes. He went back to seat feeling his cell vibrate with a new text. His widened when he saw that it was actually Chidori. _Wait a minute, Chidori doesn't have a phone. She's not even alive to use one. What the hell is going on?_ Junpei thought looking at the message.

When he read the message, he found out that they had to cancel their date anyways. She is in the art club in the school, and one of her pieces is getting high honors that they sent in. It was really strange. It didn't help much that Chidori was dead, Junpei thought she was anyways. He was a little confused since he woken up, but he didn't feel like dealing with his confusion. He shook his head. He sat at his desk and didn't take notes for the final classes that were left in the day. The teenager just sat there trying to get his mind off of everything that was going on. He remembers the exams that were coming up in a week.

_Did I just go back in time or somethin'? That would be totally awesome! But that wouldn't explain Chidori…_

Junpei went up to Ryoji after school was over. Ryoji was flirting with one of the female students near the stairs. The girl was giggling with a small shy smile as a blush was on her cheeks. He looked at the girl more closely noticing that it was Fuuka. It made him go up to Ryoji a lot faster than he was. When he got up to them, he had his cheesy smile on his face.

"Hey, Fuuka," Junpei greeted.

Fuuka looked at Ryoji, "Ryoji, who is this? How does he know my name?"

"You know me. Come on stop playing around. You should be able to remember this face," Junpei said dumbfounded.

Ryoji laughed, "Junpei knows you from me to talking about you."

"Oh, okay… He's a little weird, but I see why you're friends with him," Fuuka mentioned.

Ryoji winked, "Well, don't worry about him. I'll see you tomorrow, my flower."

Fuuka blushed, "Um, I'll see you tomorrow then, Ryoji."

When Fuuka was walking away, she left a stumped Junpei Iori behind. The class clown rubbed the back of his head since he was very confused. He watched as his friend turned to face him with a hand on his hip. Ryoji let out a sigh, an upset sigh. Junpei understood why since he knew that Ryoji was trying to date Fuuka for a while. He probably thought that Fuuka was going to be easy. Ryoji was wrong about that one, since he knew Fuuka Yamagishi very well.

"Did you know that Fuuka is still a virgin," Ryoji questioned Junpei.

Junpei had a shock and a blush, "Whoa, too much information."

"You didn't seem to mind me talking about Yukari just a week ago," his friend mentioned.

"Dude, I know them especially Yukari."

"You don't know Fuuka. She's in a different class than both of us. Anyways, aren't you supposed to go out with Chidori today," Ryoji inquired.

Junpei sighed, "Apparently Chidori is doing something with the Art Club today."

"Huh, I guess, that means you're going to Screen Shot with me," Ryoji smiled a little.

Junpei laughed a little, "Even though we should study. The exam is going to be a pain in the ass."

"They always are."

Junpei sighed while putting his hand in his pocket, "Are you ready to go to the movies?"

"Oh, I've been ready since I saw the trailer for the new movie that's in," Ryoji answered cheerfully.

The two of them started leaving, when Junpei saw Chidori walking with a sketchbook in hand. He noticed that she was talking to some students with a small smile upon her face. Junpei couldn't believe it since she didn't talk to anyone other than him and the other two members of Strega. Even a giggle escaped her lips at that moment. He only heard that few times himself, but she looks so happy. It made him smile without her noticing. Ryoji noticed Junpei looking at Chidori who was several feet away from them.

"She's beautiful isn't she," Ryoji smiled as he commented.

Junpei looked at Ryoji, "Dude, stay the hell away from her."

"Don't worry, I'm not like that and you know that. You're one lucky guy," Ryoji replied while looking ahead.

Junpei was confused, "Why do you say that?"

"She only has eyes for you. AND she used be a little shy until you started to try to get with her. She's completely different from when she was younger," Ryoji mused on the past and present.

The Iori still didn't understand what was going on. From what he could tell something was strange after seeing Chidori. He didn't understand why she was alive or anything that was going on for a matter of fact. Ryoji was still spilling out information that he should've known most likely. Like earlier when he played along that Chidori was alive and Chidori was his girlfriend. It would be nice, but he was utterly confused. He walked out of the school seeing some of the other friends that he thought were friends.

He stayed silent as he walked by them since they were either heading to clubs or with another friend. While Ryoji and he were walking to Screen Shot, he saw someone that was familiar that had died. Junpei turned his head to catch a glimpse of the person with his wide. _Ikutsuki! He died when he got shot by senpai's father and vice versa. What the hell?!_ Junpei thought as he noticed that Ryoji was trying to get his attention.

"Wha-What," Junpei asked trying to collect himself.

Ryoji sighed, "Did you hear a word or was your mind preoccupied with that person that walked by?"

"Sorry, he was someone I knew from a while back," Junpei chuckled while rubbing his neck.

Ryoji put a hand on Junpei's shoulder and they both decided to just continue. He didn't understand why some people that were supposed to be dead were alive. Junpei wanted to question it further, but he was distracted with Ryoji and the thoughts of Chidori. Ikutsuki, Chidori and maybe others were back around. All of this was crazy to him, since the times he was confused ridden are quite high at the moment.

When he was watching the movie, he ate some popcorn that had enough butter for him. The movie was deterring him from his perplexity. He looked at his friend noticing him laughing at a funny part of the movie. He couldn't help, but wonder about the many things that seem off, but he doesn't really mind too much in the end. Junpei shook his head as he looked on with interest in the movie.

As they exited the theater, Ryoji said something about meeting up with someone at six. Junpei nodded letting him go after another few minutes of chatting. Iori started walking away from Screen Shot while looking at the flower shop nearby. Noticing Yukari standing there talking to the florist about something, Junpei started to walk over to her. When the female turned around seeing him, she made a grimace as the florist went back inside.

"Hey, Yuka-tan," greeted the Iori with a smile.

Yukari looked at Junpei with disheartenment, "Hey, Stupei. What do you want? Are you here to make a joke about something?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the dorms with me," Junpei answered with a casual smile.

Yukari was a little shocked, "What? I'm sorry, but I will have to decline that offer. It would be kind of awkward to walk with you."

"Oh, okay."

That was last exchange of words as Yukari started walking back to the dorm. Junpei started walking after releasing a sigh. He looked at his phone seeing Chidori's email. He breathed in a little shaky, but was still able to inhale enough. Junpei started to make a new text to send to Chidori. He was very unsure if this was real, but he was enjoying every last bit of it. He looked down at his phone seeing what he had typed and sent it to his girlfriend.

On his way back to the dorm, Minato was heading out of the dorms. Junpei ran over to him and greeted him. Minato smiled a little, as he needed to get going to somewhere. Akihiko came up after Minato left from Iori's sight. Junpei's smiled continued to stick to his lips as he was unable to stop. He walked into the dorms after letting Akihiko in behind him. The captain of the boxing team gave his thanks then continued to walk upstairs. Junpei's smile started fade slowly as he headed upstairs.

_I don't get what's going on, but fighting the Shadows must've been a nightmare. Chidori's death was part of that too._ Junpei thought as he shut the door to his room to get ready to relax.

His phone vibrated, as he was getting himself ready for the night. He looked at his phone seeing that it was Chidori wishing him a good night. Junpei texted Chidori back saying the same thing, but with a little joke, and then closed his cell phone. Junpei walked over to his bed putting his hat on his desk as he stepped over clothes. He stretched a little before he fell onto his bed thinking about the day ahead. Junpei didn't notice that his eyelids were closing or that he was even that sleepy.

During lunchtime, Junpei walked out of his class trying to find Chidori. She was doing the same as she walked out of her class. She saw Junpei and walked over to him. A big smile came across Junpei's face as he walked over to her. He hugged her when he was in front of her and started to cry a little. She returned his hug, but was well confused by his actions. He let go of her in a few minutes. Chidori looked at him with a small smile, but a little lost by his tears.

"Junpei, what's wrong," Chidori questioned her boyfriend.

Junpei shook his head, "I don't know why I started crying, but it was probably over that dream that I had just yesterday when I fell asleep in class."

"Junpei…"

Junpei had his grin on, "Don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worried," Chidori asked coolly.

Junpei blushed, "I thought you would be… Even a little because of the Junpei that you gave me,"

"It was just a dream, Junpei. When you wake up all the bad things that happened cease to exist," she explained calmly reaching for Junpei's hand.

Junpei smiled as he took his girlfriend's hand. He was intent on leaving his dream behind, especially if this was his reality. He held onto her hand with a little blush on his face. Chidori was confused by this reaction and made a comment with a slight laugh. But Junpei didn't hear anything that she had said because his mind was elsewhere. He was trying to figure out why he still blushed when she did a little laugh. His heart was still racing and was beginning to trace back to the beginning to know how they first met. He didn't find the way that Ryoji had said.

"Chidori, do you remember that day when we met," Junpei curiously asked.

Chidori smiled, "Of course, Junpei. We met during the first day of Gekkoukan High. I'm a year older than you though. "

"Then how does Ryoji know you," Junpei questioned again.

"We went to the same middle school," Chidori answered.

Junpei rubbed the back of his head, "Oh. I was just wonderin' since he said something about you being different since you met me."

"Don't worry about such a small detail. I didn't really know him," Chidori ensured.

They hung out for lunch with Junpei not being able to put aside what his memories were. Chidori's memory of how they met didn't coincide with his. Junpei felt as if something was really not right, but he just shrugged it off. He's trying not to let his dream win over him. Though it made no sense to why there was kid named Ken Amada or Koromaru from the shrine in his dream. He might've just seen Ken around and Koromaru, of course, at the shrine.

_People and an animal that I don't even talk to were in my dream. I don't get it… Damn, I need to stop worrying so much._

"Hey, Junpei," someone called from inside his class.

Junpei looked at the direction, "Minato, hey."

"Chidori went back to class while you were stuck in thought," Minato mentioned noticing that Junpei was alone.

The class clown blinked, "I didn't even get to tell her 'bye, I hope your day goes well', something like that."

"You had your chance. It's time to get back into the classroom," Minato explained heading to his seat in the class.

Junpei started towards his desk in his and Minato's class. Junpei sat in his seat with everything starting to deform into something strange. Junpei closed his eyes tightly then reopened them with the thought, _Damn it, I need to stop watching horror movies at night and maybe stop drinking all that caffeine before going to bed._ He saw that everything was back into place. Iori let out a long winded sigh that he felt was held in for quite a while. Ms. Toriumi noticed this, and was saying something, but Junpei wasn't listening.

As time wore on, things started to deform once again. Junpei continued to close his eyes, then reopening them once in a while to make everything alright again. He was still thinking that it was from thought last time, but he still had a little worry at the pit of his stomach that he was trying not to acknowledge. The clock froze at the time where class should've been let out. Junpei and his classmates started heading to the door when it got slammed. It made everyone jump and some were screaming. Junpei looked around to find what or who was the cause of the sudden slam, but didn't see anything.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I-I'm s-so s-scared," a female classmate said huddle up with some of the other students.

Ms. Toriumi spoke up next, "Students, stay calm! We need to-"

She was caught off by something starting to pick her up and strangling her. Some of the students screamed as she was lifted off the ground and into the air. A few of the male students were standing there trying to help her, but was failing miserably. She let out a strained gasp as her face started to contort into agonizing pain, just before she was starting to go limp. Junpei grabbed a ruler seeing that she was almost dead and swung it like his sword. The ruler didn't dent into it, but made it tighten its grip. He started to slash at it some more with the ruler. It soon let go after the fifth hit, letting go of the teacher.

"Minato, I need your help!"

Junpei yelled at Minato as he turned to face him. His face turned into shock as he noticed that Minato was frozen to the spot. Minato had fear written across his face, as the teacher fell onto the ground. He was about to tell him to help with Ms. Toriumi when he also sweat forming onto the Arisato's face. Minato went over to Ms. Toriumi without fail to see if she was alright. As Junpei was looking out for anymore surprise attacks, some students were racing towards windows except Kazushi and Kenji who went over to help Minato with Ms. Toriumi.

"Yukari!"

Iori looked at Yukari seeing her putting herself into a corner. One of the other classmates was the one who called to her. Yukari screamed as something started to slither across her breasts without it being visible. Junpei ran over to Yukari trying to see what had caught her and where she was trying to hit it with her hands. Before he could swing his ruler, Takeba started running to another corner in the room. He looked at the corner to where Yukari had run to seeing that it was close to one of the windows.

He saw one of the students trying to pry the windows open. Junpei started to sweat with so much going on. He ran over to the students at the windows pushing them away knowing that none of them would survive the fall. He was trying to get them to listen to reason, as Yukari was screaming on the side. Junpei tried to search for Ryoji on the side, but then realized that he wasn't there today. As Iori finally got his classmates to stop trying to open the windows, his eyes went back to Yukari. He ran over to Yukari while yelling at the other students.

"Yukari, get a hold of yourself," Junpei shouted as he got his ruler ready.

"Leave me alone," She cried as she started to take off her pink jacket.

Junpei was going to strike with the ruler about ready to hit her. He didn't know where the assailant was getting her, but he was going to her at the place her jacket was at. She dodged his strike not wanting to get hit. She went near the door, with some of the others trying to calm her down at the same time. He was getting irritated with his friend's position at the moment. He went over to her as heard a whistle from one of the guys, it made him go even faster towards her.

"Get it off of me," Yukari bellowed as she pulled her buttons off her shirt as she pulled at it.

Junpei had a blush form, "Yukari, where is it so I can get it off! You're starting to piss me off running around the classroom with it still on you!"

As he finally almost hit her with the ruler, she rolled out of the way. Junpei went after her as she was hitting herself with her hands again. The one guy that whistled ceased to do so, because he forgot how serious the situation was, which Junpei noticed as he continued to chase his friend around. Her straps to her bra were falling from her shoulders as she started to feel something crawling over her shoulders, which started to make Junpei flush some more. _Okay… Don't get sidetracked by the fact that she is practically undressing. You have to get whatever is on her off._ That is what Junpei keeps telling himself as he continued to run after her.

She started to stop as she was in front of one of the windows. Her bra that looked sweaty because of her anxiety and randomly running away in the room. It looked torn from the unknown assailant upon her body. He ran up to her now swinging his ruler finally landing the hit that he has been for some minutes. She started running toward the window not able to move on from the random slithering and random groping from it. Before Junpei could hit her she already was going towards the window.

"Yukari," Minato yelled as he suddenly appeared to help Junpei.

Minato and Junpei put both their hands Yukari's bottom half to catch her. Her bra slipped off as if it had fallen with something else. As they looked down to see Yukari still screaming and herself in the same places. Junpei looked at the ground seeing the bra and something else. Junpei noticed that it was like a metallic skin. They started to pull her up grabbing onto her skirt to help pull her up. Minato took off his jacket to cover her up, but she pulled it off.

"Minato, hold her. I need to get the god damn thing off of her before she sheds anything else off," Junpei ordered as he readied his ruler once again.

Minato nodded grabbing ahold of the shrieking girl. As she was struggling against Minato's hold, Junpei struck the thing that caused the girl's fear. He saw something appear visible upon her chest, which had now lost all movement. It fell onto Yukari's lap which made Junpei look at it better. It was sharp all around its snake like body. It looked as if the girl calmed down and knocked out. Junpei looked at Yukari's waist all the way up; she had wounds appearing around upper body. As he reached for the metallic being, he realized its eyes glowing somewhat.

"Come out you, damn bastard," Junpei exclaimed throwing his jacket onto his female friend.

Minato stood up settling the female onto the ground. He stood next to Junpei as though he was finally ready to fight beside him. As they stood there out of nowhere something began to grab the other students. The students were being silenced by the unknown force that was started to squeeze the life out of them. Junpei was looking around him and Minato seeing that all of them were captured now, as Yukari was being protected by the both of them. She started to stand with Junpei's jacket now covering her upper body.

"You alright, Yukari," Junpei asked.

Yukari nodded, "Yeah, I'm a lot better now. Thanks, Junpei."

"You're welcome, Yuka-tan. But now we have a bigger fish to fry."

As the three of them started to put themselves back to back, there was suddenly a fallen body in front of them. Junpei started to attack trying to save his classmates. He raised his ruler as if it was his sword, as he did it the ruler turned into his sword that he was using within Tartarus. He hit one of the arms of the invisible enemy with his sword. He realized his evoker had returned to his side as he was about to summon his Persona. He felt something attack him from behind, as it penetrated his backside making him spew blood from his mouth. He looked behind in shock.

"Minato, why," questioned Junpei as he started to go down to his knees.

Minato smiled letting the weapon settle within Junpei, "You have merely failed the requirements of this. You were happy with this so called reality."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This was what you wished correct? A peaceful life with the woman you love," Yukari spoke walking up next to Minato with calm features.

Minato wrapped an arm around Yukari with the girl leaning into him. As Junpei was on the ground trying to move, Yukari removed the last bit of clothes that she had on. Iori tried to look away, but his eyes always had problems of wandering. She went back to leaning against the blue haired boy that had started walking with her towards Junpei. Yukari went up to Junpei with him letting him looking her over somewhat, but trying not to. She got on top of him and started to strangle him with her bow. He tried to reach his head with his evoker while he was in pain. Minato stabbed his hand without flinching. _This isn't them… I should've figured that much out. Damn, I'm such an idiot._

He felt a stab to his other hand being one of the girl's arrows. He tried to scream in pain, but Minato had ceased him to do that by putting his hand into his mouth. Junpei could barely breathe as there was hand in his mouth. He then started to fall into unconsciousness, but he was stuck listening to their cackles as he slipped into it.

When he came to he could hear Fuuka pleading with Koro and Aigis. He was stuck in the position in which he was wounded; wounds still as fresh as they should be on him. It seemed as though his body contorted into it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/Note: This was sorta a mess to write at first because of the craziness that ensued. It was a little fun because of the fact that I have never written torture scenes. I don't like putting characters through those sort of situations though… Not all the time. Most of the time I don't like doing torture scenes because I can't seem to write them correctly… Tell me how turns out in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 7

Ken

"Ken, wake up you're going to be late."

Ken stirred in his sleep as he started to wake up. He looked around with blurry eyes as he realized who was calling him. He looked around his room some more realizing that he was laying in his bed where he used to live with his mother. _Why am I here? I was being attacked by Shadows then… Then what?_ Ken thought as he was sat up underneath his covers. Ken removed his covers as he heard the voice again.

"Ken, are you awake now?"

_Mom? No way._

Ken rushed out of bed and went downstairs in a hurry. He wasn't dressed for school, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest. He caught the smell of food be cooked in the kitchen. When Ken looked in the kitchen he saw the person he hasn't seen in a while. Ken's face went into shock as his heartbeats increased. He was staring at his mother alive and well in the kitchen cooking him breakfast and making his lunch before he went to school.

"Are you ready for school?"

Ken looked down at himself trying not to cry, "No, not yet. I'll be ready soon."

"Alrighty then, you should go back upstairs and get ready then before I give you your breakfast"

He nodded happily, "Okay. I'll be back down."

When Ken was upstairs and was ready to go down, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. While trying to calm down as he was walking downstairs again, Ken began to go to the kitchen to get his lunch as his bag was in his hands. His mother turned around who had a smile upon her lips which made his smile even bigger. He went over to his mother and gave her a hug. She put her arms around him while she looked down at him. She let her hand go through her son's hair.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

Ken nuzzled into her a little, "Nothing. It's just that it feels like it has been a long time since I saw you."

"Honey, you just saw me last night."

Ken opened his eyes a little while his arms were still around his mother. _Then why don't I remember yesterday?_

"Ken, you should get going," Ken's mom suggested as she pulled away from him.

Ken nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later, Mom."

As Ken grabbed his lunch and breakfast, he started going heading to the school. His mother had to work early today and so he won't be seeing her that quickly after. Walking to the school made him have time to think about everything and piece things together. He was trying to think back to yesterday, but nothing popped up except for the fact that he was in Tartarus. Outside he was happy as well as the inside, but something wasn't right about what yesterday is.

_Could this be some kind of dream because I'm in a coma? I doubt that, but it could be the only reasonable explanation. There's no other way to explain._

As he sat on the train, he heard a familiar voice and turned his head. Yukari and Minato were standing near the windows talking to one another. Yukari was doing most of the talking even though Minato was listening to his music. Ken wanted to go over to them to talk to them, but seemed they didn't realize that he was on the train. He sat silently listening to their voices chat on.

"So tomorrow the exams start."

"What about them?"

"Well we can't forget to study, even though you probably have plans with Junpei. He's such a slacker sometimes."

"…"

"Anyways do you feel like you've missed a day?"

"Not really."

"I sort of do. It feels like I missed something. Something important."

"A birthday most likely."

"Probably. I was also wondering if you wouldn't mind walking home with me today."

"I have plans to go somewhere with Junpei. He wanted me to go eat some ramen with him."

"With who else?"

"I'm inviting Kaz, Kenji, Hidetoshi, Bebe, and Akihiko."

"What about Shinjiro?"

"I don't have time to go find him."

"Akihiko would probably know where he is."

"But we have to go straight after school since we have to get back and study."

"True. None of your girlfriends are going?"

"Well, Yuko could go if she wants since she's seeing Kaz."

"It's a male thing today isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's what Junpei would call it."

"… Why are you bringing up Junpei a lot today?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter."

"Uh huh. You like him don't you?"

"No way would I ever like Stupei! I've just known him for a long time and I know how he thinks because of it."

"Then you must be jealous of the fact that he has a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well… Why are you turning me down then? I know you don't have a girlfriend."

"… How are you going to do at the archery tournament in a month?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"…."

_They really don't realize that I'm sitting right here. And I'm really close to them. They always seemed to be the same always which is nice. Though maybe Yukari would know what had happened to me, but they don't seem to remember me._ Ken thought as he sat there waiting for his stop.

When it was the stop for him and the two teenagers they walked out of the train. He walked off after the two teenagers, though Yukari was ahead of Minato. Ken watched as they went a different direction than him. He started to realize that maybe he recognized the two of them because of the fact that maybe his dream was true. When he wasn't a part of Specialized Execution Extracurricular Squad, Ken never knew who they were. He knew that much.

As he realized that he was in school, once he got there he went into his class. He sat in wonder, as he was in thought about everything. Ken's school day proceeding by faster since he was stuck in thought. His older friends that were like his new family have forgotten about him. Ken even ate his lunch quietly as his school friends ate and talked about random things. He couldn't talk to them about the realistic dream that he had. All the pain and suffering was too real for other people his age to be able to understand. Then school was over and he was heading home.

"Maybe I should go get some Takoyaki for dinner," Ken murmured to himself as he was heading to the station.

He went towards Iwatodai Station to get some of the Takoyaki at the stand. He went over to the stand when he found himself there, and ordered to Takoyakis. When he was waiting for his order to be completed he heard voices of people that he recognized. One was laughing at a joke, Minato. Same with four others that he didn't recognize; another was telling the joker something, Akihiko. The last voice belonged to Junpei Iori, the one that was joking. Ken turned his head slightly to see who the voices belonged to.

"I zink 'zis eez going to be fun," one of the voices said from a blond.

Minato looked at Bebe trying to calm down, "Yeah, I wanted you to hang out with some of my friends so can learn as much about Japan as you can before you head back to France."

"Hai, yes and if zey want to learn anyzing about France, I could tell zem," Bebe chimed with a smile.

_Those must be some of Minato's friends._ Ken thought as they were heading upstairs.

"Hey, Minato, thanks for inviting us. This should be way fun since we have the captain of the boxing team with us," One said with light brunette hair.

Akihiko looked at him, "What do you mean by what you said?"

"I mean that we're probably going to be able to pick up some ladies," answered the one questioned.

Junpei laughed a little, "Yeah right, Kenji. Akihiko doesn't know how to pick up the ladies. He can't say the right thing. You're better off letting me do all the talking, if we do that."

Everything else after that was hard to hear since they went upstairs to the ramen shop. Ken sighed wanting to go back home to his mother. As he was walking back to the Iwatodai Train Station, he caught a glimpse of a tall figure that had saved him. Ken's eyes were widened by the Aragaki that had walked by him without a single word. He looked back at him seeing that it was really Shinjiro. The older student was heading to Hagakure himself. Shinji didn't even notice Ken not even for a moment.

"Shinjiro," Ken whispered in a shock.

He wanted to say something, but Shinji wouldn't have been able to hear him. Shinji also wouldn't know who he was at the moment. Maybe he never knew who he was. It seems not a lot of them knew each other before SEES was even created. Ken shook his head and started to walk with his Takoyakis. His mind wandering to his memories that he was trying to hold back because he noticed that no one even knew who he was. This was probably how this fight against Nyx would happen. Ken heard a bark from a distance, but didn't turn around knowing that it wasn't Koro.

When he finally made it home, Ken went into the kitchen. He looked around for his mother in there so he could give her one of the Takoyakis. Ken walked into the dining room to find her sitting in a chair reading a book. Ken smiled and went over to her with the Takoyakis. She looked at her young son seeing that he had two boxes of food. She smiled at him as he came over to the dinner table. He sat down at the table and put the boxes down.

"How was school today?"

"It went fine. I had a test today," Ken answered as he opened his box.

"Oh, did you study for it," Ken's mother asked with interest.

Ken picked up one of the Takoyakis, "It was easy because of the fact that I had already…"

"What is it, Ken?"

_I couldn't have done the test already. Come on that would be improbable…_

"Forget it, Mom."

He sat quietly looking down at his Takoyaki with some dismay. He felt as if his memories were correct, but he was afraid to admit that it was true. Ms. Amada was eating peacefully while she looked at her son. Ken caught her eyes on him noticing that she was smiling while she was eating. Ken sighed quietly as he took a bite out of his food with his eyes shut slightly. In a matter of twenty minutes Ken had finished his dinner with his mother now standing from her seat.

"Ken, you should wash up and brush your teeth for bed," His mother said turning with her empty box going towards the trash can.

Ken looked at her with a small smile, "Alright. I do have school tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

When Ken was going to leave the kitchen, his mom went over to him to give him a kiss on the head. He felt her hand on his head resting as he felt her lips touch his forehead. Ken went upstairs to his room to get ready for bed. He could tell that his mother was worried to where he had gone off to, but she didn't express it towards him since he came home safely. He was done getting ready for bed, even though it didn't take long for him. He laid down and went to sleep.

He dreamt of the memories that he seems to recall each time someone brings up something about a certain day. Today's dream was no different than yesterdays or the day before that. Ken was having trouble of shaking the feelings of what the memories were giving him. In the dream, Ken was watching Phoenix Featherman R with Koro and Minato. Koro was sitting between Minato and himself. The TV was loud enough for them to hear, low enough to where they could talk.

"Ken, I hope I didn't offend you when I didn't take you into Tartarus yesterday," Minato apologized.

Ken looked at Minato, "Not really. It was your decision."

Minato smiled a little, "That's true, but you should get as much experience against the Shadows."

"I'm guessing you didn't let me go into Tartarus for Fuuka's sake, right," Ken assumed waiting for the commercial to end.

Minato nodded, "Yeah, she asked me before we went out. You were doing your homework at the time."

"Fuuka and the others that had to stay behind kept me company," Ken explained not really too upset.

Minato's smile remained, "Okay. I just wanted to make it clear that I didn't want to leave you behind since it's only your fourth time experiencing that place."

As Ken was about to say something, but something good was taking place in the show. The real Ken was watching all of this floating in the area. The scene started to dissipate into another scene, as the two of them looked like they were enjoying each other's company as the show continued. Another memory was appearing before him, but he was confused to why his memories are doing this at this exact time. This memory was of him in Tartarus with Yukari, Minato and Aigis were just out of a battle. Ken was seriously injured and Yukari was going to heal him.

Yukari used Dia from Io, "You okay now, Ken? You had me worried there."

"I'm fine. Thanks, Yukari," Ken gratefully answered.

Aigis looked at Ken, "You seem tired. Your body probably can't take much more exploring of Tartarus for the night."

"Like I said Aigis, 'I'm fine'. Don't worry I can keep going," Ken explained acting as if he was alright.

Yukari looked worried, "Ken, you can't push yourself to the limit. If you're tired you can go back to Fuuka and the others."

"You seemed to have exerted all your energy in the last battle against the guardians," Aigis inquired noticing the exhaustion.

"I'll be fine, you guys. You don't have to worry about me," Ken explained again while getting tired of being treated like a child.

"But-" Yukari started but got interrupted by the male teenager.

"Ken, come on we have much more to explore. I'm counting on you," Minato said breaking the discussion.

Yukari was getting defensive, "Minato, we can't force a kid to keep going!"

"It was his decision to fight. We could use the help whether it's a child or even an insect," Minato said looking towards the direction of the stairs.

Yukari looked away defeated, "That's true… Alright, Ken, don't hold back against them, but don't be afraid to run away if you're too tired to fight anymore."

"Yes, we depend on each other's strength to continue," Aigis agreed with a small smile on her lips.

Ken looked at the leader, whom just nodded to continue. That was the first day at Tartarus for him and it was a difficult night as the night continued on. He did end up leaving for the ground floor after ten more battles. Minato didn't force him to stay if that was what he wanted to do. The memory disappeared into darkness as another decided to close in. A memory with the team at Wild Duck Burger; eating and enjoying each other's company.

"My goodness, this is different," Fuuka said as she swallowed a bite.

Junpei smiled as he waved a fry in his hand, "But isn't it good? This place is one of the best places to eat!"

Yukari finished eating her fries, "It's only good in moderation, Stupei."

Mitsuru laughed a little, "It's good to have these times every once in a while."

"Agreed, since we're almost done with our battle against the Shadows," Akihiko agreed as a small smile came to his lips.

Ken watched everyone eat as he was finished, "May I ask who's going to pay for the meal?"

Minato looked at Ken, "I could. I have enough from going through Tartarus."

Mitsuru looked at Minato, "You decided to treat? Well, I was going to pay for this meal."

"How about each person pitches in," Aigis proposed.

Junpei almost choked on his drink, "Eh, Aigis, some of us can't even pay."

"It would leave each of us with more left after we break the bill to six people. It would not be a settling fact to have Minato pay for everyone," Aigis explained not even eating.

Yukari made a face, "You're not even eating, Aigis. So we would have to split in fifths."

"Couldn't you spare some yen for our meal, Iori," questioned Mitsuru as she took out her wallet.

Akihiko sighed, "I doubt he even wants to help pay…"

"The last one was your treat, Akihiko-senpai," Junpei said with a smile.

Minato shook his head, "Just over some bet…"

Ken smiled as the females in the group got interested in knowing what the bet was. The boys that were a part of the bet didn't say a word, after Minato's slip of the tongue. The memory started to fade as he saw himself smile towards his older friends. His body started falling onto the ground as he was starting to realize something had to be wrong with the reality that he believed was real. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene, as everything around him turned into water. That's when he suddenly started to wake while his vision seemed like they were under water. He even realized that he couldn't breathe. He started flailing his arms about.

His mother was standing near the sink brushing her hair. He couldn't hear her properly, but he was finally able to rise out of the water. Ken coughed out the water once he finally was able to sit up. Ken started to get out of the tub as he fell on the floor in the process of it. His body was soaked with the clothes clinging to his body. He started to stand trying to catch his breath as his mother stood staring into the mirror. He was harshly inhaling as he was trying to breathe. Ken stared at his mother as the brush came went to the side of her hair.

"Did you enjoy your bath?"

Ken glared, "Stop using my mother's form!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know this isn't real! But… How dare you use her like that!"

His mother sighed, "What do you mean not real? You sound strange tonight, Ken."

"Stop it," Ken exclaimed as he kept his eyes on the form of his mother.

A hand swept through her hair, "I don't understand what you're saying, Ken."

"I bet you do know. My mother died by an accident…" Ken explained a little with some anger.

A smile came to her lips, "Ken, come on. You should go back to bed."

"Stop trying to be her," Ken said as his hands were now clenching.

His mother went up to him putting her hands on his shoulders, "Ken, settle down."

Ken started to fight against his mother's grip as she started to open her mouth. He looked straight at her seeing something it. His eyes widened in horror as a giant spider started to crawl out. The arachnid was as big as his mother. His mother was groaning in pain, while the spider continued to wretch itself out. Ken wanted to help her, but it was because it was the form of his mother. The spider was finally out, but it seemed it wasn't the only creature that was trying to get out of the body. A scorpion was coming out of the other direction, which it was getting harder for him to watch. The problem was that he couldn't run to the door, as the door had seemingly disappeared from his sight.

As the apparent pain in her body was subsiding since the scorpion and spider was finally out, she stood. Ken prepared himself in a battle stance. He wished he had his spear, but that would be impossible in the situation in which he was in. The scorpion stood beside his mother, as did the spider. His mother was standing in the middle of the two insects and flipped her hair with her hand. He looked at her face seeing a wicked smile upon it now. Amada's mother now had her hand on her hip relaxing on one foot.

"Well, you saw through my disguise at the last minute. As did some of your friends," Ken's mother said with her other hand pointing at him.

Ken was fuming with anger, "What did you do to them?"

A chuckle, "They are going through the same thing as you are right now. Only three made the right decisions to make themselves return to the right reality."

"What are you talking about? I was right then when my memories didn't correspond with my Mom's," Ken realized as he thought about it for a second.

"No more talking about that. Time for your results. You had good understanding to know that you should stay in the thought process of your memories. Yet, you, Ken Amada, had trouble not seeing through your mother even though you had plenty of time to do so. You had done nothing to figure out the situation… In the end you failed."

"What," Ken questioned as the scorpion started an attack.

Ken dodged the attack from the scorpion as the spider shot a web towards him. Ken's eyes widened as he noticed that the web was coming in his direction. Ken blocked it from hitting his eyes by putting his arms in the way. As the web stuck to him and he couldn't see the creatures, he was hit with the scorpion's tail. Ken went flying toward the wall sticking to it because of the webbing. He was trying to get out of the webbing as his mother came over to him without him noticing.

"Now, my dear boy, it's time for your punishment," his mother voiced as both insects came to her side.

Ken closed his eyes remembering that he needs his evoker to summon his Persona, but he wasn't able to get his Kala-Nemi to listen to him. As he was thinking about fighting back, his spear showed up in his hands, but he couldn't move his hands from where they were on his body. He wouldn't be able to take on the creatures and the impostor. His mother began to pull out a syringe with nothing in it. She smiled as she walked up to him mumbling something that he couldn't quite pin. Ken was still struggling against the webbing that was keeping him against the wall. His mother was now near him with the syringe still in her hand.

"Just relax, dear boy," his mother said while inserting the needle into his neck.

"No," Ken squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hit the syringe.

"It will only take a second," Ms. Amada informed as the other side was pushed down then pulled back up.

Ken looked at the woman in front of him his eyes slightly blurred, "Why are my eyes blurry? There was nothing in the syringe."

"Because it was taking most of your blood… It is an invisible parasite that will continue to take your blood beyond any means necessary. It just so happens that it can fit in this syringe," his mother explained holding up the syringe in the light waving it slightly.

The scorpion stepped up and sank its stinger into the boy's body, letting the poison seep through. Ken squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt the poison start to run through his veins. The spider came up after the scorpion released its tail from the young boy's body. As the spider was about to attack the Persona that Ken had been trying to summon finally was calling out to him once again. Ken tried to regain control of his body as the poison was trying to still his body, as his evoker showed itself in his hand.

"I see that your evoker is back," his mother noted aloud putting her hand on his evoker.

He was going to attack her with his spear that was still in his hands unable to remove the webbing. He was going to use Kala-Nemi to help him get the webbing off, but his mother was holding his evoker away from him. She smirked then kissed his forehead looking to the side seeing that the spider was continuing to her side. She was whispering something that he couldn't pin at the moment. It sounded like a completely different language. She smirked as the spider went up to the youngest member of SEES, analyzing its target. The spider opened its mouth ready to take a bite as his mother moved slightly.

Ken screamed at the impact of the sudden bite from the spider. Some more random language from his mother, as the spider started to put some of its eggs into his body. He was in pain and hyperventilating because of the poison that was in his system, and the spider bite that left its eggs within him. His mother stood there holding his hand that was holding the gun, but he couldn't even move his arm anymore. He felt very faint. He didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. He looked at his mother seeing that she was simply smiling at his dispense. Ken started to close his eyes as he heard one thing.

"Take care of those babies," Ken's mother said before laughing hysterically.

As Ken started to regain consciousness, he heard Koromaru barking at his side. He still couldn't move feeling tired and stiff from the poison. Ken's body is still feeling the pain in which it had suffered, but could feel the eggs inside of his body where the giant spider laid them to rest. He just laid there listening to Koromaru's barking with Aigis and Fuuka. He was still in the position that he was in.

A/Note: Alright… This chapter I stopped writing a little bit. The torture scene was a little hard at times. I think each chapter had that problem except for Fuuka's, the first and the last. Well, please review. I love hearing what people have to say about it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/Note: Another one of my favorite characters. She's a boss. Though I have to admit I probably grew fond of the other characters quite a bit because of the fact of their camaraderie and I started to understand each one because of the fact that I played the game more than once. But Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinjiro were definitely up there fast. Read on and excuse the rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 8

Mitsuru

She was standing in front of the student body giving a speech. The speech was short, rather than long and tedious. She looked at the student body from the stage, seeing familiar faces in the crowd. She saw her good friend Akihiko sitting there with his head held high, then she noticed that her other friends were paying attention. Something was different though. She could feel some sort of presence among her that wasn't just her Persona. She didn't understand why she felt that at this time or this moment.

Mitsuru saw the principal walk over to her as the speech was finished. She didn't even know what the speech was pertaining to. It just came out without any struggle for words or understanding. It just happened to be the right speech to give at the moment. At the end of the speech she walked away from the podium, as the principal took her place instead. She looked ahead to where she was walking in deep thought while walking off the stage. Mitsuru joined her class in the audience.

All the students left as soon as the announcements were through. Mitsuru Kirijo was watching her surroundings very carefully since she knew something was wrong, something completely was amiss with Gekkoukan High School. Mitsuru couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that if she stays aware of her surroundings she will know what it is. As the school day was starting to close she went to the student council room to begin the meeting.

She looked at the members of it, but she wasn't seeing Minato in the room. Mitsuru wasn't sure why he wasn't showing up for it as much as he had lately. They were discussing something rather important today, which meant that he shouldn't be missing this. _I might have to speak with him on neglecting his duties._ Mitsuru thought as she was beginning the discussion. When some of the members left for except for Hidetoshi and Chihiro, Mitsuru walked up to them.

"May I speak with you both for a moment," Mitsuru asked.

Chihiro looked at her, "What is it, Kirijo-senpai?"

Hidetoshi folded his arms, "Yes?"

"Has Arisato been coming to the meetings," Mitsuru questioned with a serious tone.

Hidetoshi nodded, "At times he comes, but most of the time he doesn't show. He does take his duties seriously when he does come."

"Yes, he's here sometimes like Hidetoshi says. Minato shows up, but I think it's mainly when it's convenient nowadays," Chihiro agreed as she blushed as she thought about the last time Minato was at a council meeting.

Mitsuru closed her eyes thinking, "I see."

"Kirijo-senpai, why would you want to know," Chihiro said feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Mitsuru looked at her, "Don't worry about it. Thank you for your cooperation."

As Mitsuru walked out of the student council room, Akihiko seemed to have wanted to talk to her, but then someone from his club suddenly talked to him. Mitsuru started walking away from the room not even noticing Akihiko. She started to walk towards Minato's class which wasn't far away from the student council room. Mitsuru walked in noticing Yukari and Junpei in the class and one of Minato's friends.

"Takeba, Iori, have you seen Arisato? He was supposed to be present at the council today."

Junpei sighed, "Ya know, he just left not too long ago. He said he had someone to meet today."

"Yeah, he did mention something along those lines. But he also said that he was going to the meeting," Yukari explained.

Mitsuru thanked them then left the classroom which meant he wouldn't be returning until evening or so. As she started heading out that feeling of another presence has come around yet again. A presence of someone that she doesn't know, maybe she recognized it slightly. She turned around slightly to look behind her. She saw nothing there and turned to leave the school to do her duties elsewhere. When the daytime was slowly leaving that part of the world she made it back to the dorm.

When she was back at the dorm, Mitsuru sat in the lounge; she did some work on her laptop. _It has been like this for nearly three days. No one asked Fuuka about going to Tartarus which makes me assume that something is wrong. I have been feeling an eerie lurking presence around me at some points. I can't fathom who that might be or if it has some lineage to the Dark Hour. I can't leave this alone, since it seems that I'm the only one who realizes this. _Mitsuru thought as she was typing away on her laptop.

She heard the door open to reveal the student that she was waiting for. She looked at the Arisato seeing that he looked tired. Mitsuru called him over anyways to talk to him. Minato sat down in front of the Kirijo even though he was too tired to care at the moment. Mitsuru observed his mannerisms at the moment, seeing that he didn't even look at her. _He probably knows why I have wanted him sit down._ The Kirijo put her laptop down on the coffee table closed.

Mitsuru crossed her legs, "I believe you have an idea of why I wanted a word with you."

"…" Minato stayed silent even though he was probably had thought running through his head.

Mitsuru stared him down, "Did you miss the important meeting on purpose or did you happen to have fallen asleep during class?"

_I know the answer because of Takeba and Iori, but I rather hear it from Arisato. I need to know if he'll state the truth._

"I had something to do. I was going to go to the meeting," Minato said looking straight in her eyes.

Mitsuru judged for a minute, "What was this something that you had to do?"

"I was meeting someone important," Minato answered.

"Who might that have been?"

Minato looked at her with nothing showing, "It was… Don't worry about it."

"Arisato, I must know before I decide your fate in the student council."

Minato sighed noticing that Mitsuru wasn't going to leave the subject alone, "It was a friend of mine. I haven't seen them since I left for here. He gave me a text while I was in class. He wanted a tour and he wanted to hang out for a bit. He's coming over in an hour, but he has to drop off at his hotel to get situated."

"You could have told him that you would be meeting up with him later than expected. That is no excuse to deliberately miss this meeting. I will inform you of the subject matter that needed all council members needed to know."

Mitsuru didn't like the fact that he missed the meeting, but she would have to let it slide. She understood, but it wasn't an emergency. As she filled him on the council discussion, the door opened to make Mitsuru look over there. Minato's friend was standing there with a smile upon his face and watching as Minato walked over to him. He started to walk upstairs with his friend while Mitsuru was sitting in the lounge doing her homework and she was thinking of a solution to the problem.

_There is something peculiar going on… It might have to do with the appearance the Shadow that we couldn't pinpoint. The location of the Shadow in Tartarus has to be the top floor. The members of SEES are going on with their days as if Tartarus didn't exist. Which is not true. I better call for a meeting with them._

Mitsuru didn't want to disturb the members until the next day, so she could think about it more. The other day she got a phone call from her father, whom she knows is dead. She knew it wasn't true that she could hear him speak again. That she couldn't try for closeness with her father. She knew he was gone for good. She didn't understand it that day; since then she hadn't spoken to her father since then.

She didn't want to fall into the trap of whatever they're fighting at the moment, shadow or human. Mitsuru hasn't really been speaking to anyone personally because of the feeling of a trap. The feeling of something was amiss from all the members. In that moment, she just walked upstairs to her room. When she was heading to her room she saw someone that was familiar. Shuji Ikutsuki, the man they once trusted and the man that killed her father.

The Kirijo just walked into her room going over to her desk putting things neatly away. She got in the shower looking out the glass before starting to soak. As she was washing her hair she felt the presence once again making her pause. Mitsuru started trying to feel out the presence even though she knew that her sensory skill isn't as competent as Fuuka's. When she was starting to get a feel to it, the presence was suddenly gone.

_It seems the enemy has sensory skills as well. That's important to take note of. _

Mitsuru stepped out of the shower after grabbing her robe. She looked around her personal bathroom. As she walked out of the bathroom, she realized that it was quiet on this floor. She knew that it was too quiet since Takeba had a few friends over. _They probably went out while I was in the shower. _Mitsuru thought as she was heading towards her closet to get something to wear before she goes to bed. The next day she knew that there was no school in which that meant she can get away with getting the group together.

The next day Mitsuru called the members of SEES down to talk with them. Minato and the rest looked as if they hadn't gotten that much sleep. Mitsuru looked at each member as they were trying to wake up. Junpei yawned stretching his arms over his head. They all were staring at her a waiting what was going to come. Some of them thought that they had broken a dorm rule that would get the Kirijo's attention.

_Is this going to be an execution?_ Akihiko thought looking down a little with the tired and worried expression on his face.

Mitsuru looked at all of them, "Everyone, I would like to speak about an issue. Listening is recommended."

Yukari looked at Junpei, "She's talking about you."

"Yuka-tan… I don't feel like arguing, I'm too tired to care," Junpei answered as he tried to keep focused.

"You two, please keep your comments to yourself. This is important," Mitsuru mentioned to settle flames before they start.

"Sorry, senpai," Yukari apologized.

Mitsuru looked at everyone noticing that Aragaki was sitting there as well. For the pass to days she realized that Shinjiro was alive. That didn't bold well with her since she knew that he was dead as well. Her memories of such things are still raw, but now they fight even harder than they ever had before. It was a strange feeling about the situation for her. She felt as if she should enjoy these moments, but the better side of her told her not to. She's going to follow her intuition on this and the fact that she had been sensing the presence of something.

Mitsuru looked into each of their eyes, "I believe this is a farce. If this wasn't then all of you would be acting normally."

"We are acting normally, Kirijo," Akihiko answered confidently, but also a little confused by her words.

Mitsuru closed her eyes for a second, "I see. I believe you all don't see it as much as I do then. Let me continue explaining. It seems the enemy has tampered with our minds to gain control our memories and make us use our emotions to fall into the ploy."

"Come on, senpai, what are trying to get at? You're confusing the hell out of me," Junpei questioned while having the look of confusion written all over his face.

Mitsuru looked them all over, "I see that you all seem confused by my words…"

_They all must be made from my memories if they don't remember anything from it. Memories of what are false. What the enemy created within their minds, but don't coincide with my own. Hm…_

"I believe you all are fake, but with being real at the same time. It proves with the fact that none of you have any memory of our time fighting together. Our hardships: the things that we have cherished up until this point. I won't allow something like this win against me in whatever state that I'm in," Mitsuru explained not backing down.

Minato's hands clapped, which made Mitsuru look at him. He had a smirk grace his lips as he started to stand. Mitsuru watched carefully trying to gain control of the reality in which she was in. All the others were watching Minato carefully even though they looked onward in confusion as well. Mitsuru was trying to summon Artemisia to protect her just in case she was going to be attacked. Junpei was about to say something, but Yukari and Akihiko stopped him.

"Well done, Mitsuru Kirijo. You have passed this, but it was pathetic that you didn't take advantage of this," Minato said as he started to walk up to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru put her hand that uses the evoker up to her head, "If you wish for battle I will give it."

"Now, now, calm down. It's time to head back home. At least you have passed," Minato walked over to the front door.

Mitsuru glared, "Why take over someone's memories? Why use Minato's body to speak through?"

"Just follow me, Kirijo. I won't harm you," Minato smiled as he had his hand on the doorknob not answering her question.

All the members of SEES stood up following Minato out the door, even though Mitsuru was cautious about following him. The other members were silently following Minato's lead, just as Mitsuru was doing also. She still doesn't trust the situation at hand. She can't trust it not even for a second. She then realized that she stayed a couple of days here in this reality, but she doesn't know if any time had passed.

As they came upon Gekkoukan High, she looked up at it noticing Tartarus' appearance. It seemed different compared to her memories of it. The outside seemed as though it gained other buildings attached it. Mitsuru kept up with all the members that seemed to know what they were doing as if they were wired for this moment. All of them remained the same walking the same as the ones she knows. Nothing about their appearance was different some things in their personality changed for this farce.

"Where are you leading me," Mitsuru demanded.

Shinjiro looked over his shoulder, "Top floor."

"I see."

"Don't worry, senpai, you'll be safe with us," Junpei reassured with his usual smile.

They all had weapons in their hands as they were walking up the stairs after using the access point on the first floor. All of them were fighting some of the Shadows even though some of them were running away from them. She noticed while they were chasing them at some points they would have a feeling of adrenaline; adrenaline that will make them murderous towards them and anyone else in their way. Mitsuru was about to say something when Minato whistled to gain their attentions and get them back to him to continue onwards.

"They're not your dogs," Mitsuru defended the members that were being called back.

Minato laughed, "Don't worry about how I handle my team, Kirijo. Fuuka, are we almost to the last floor?"

"Yes, Minato. Just a few more floors… Sorry, there are five more floors to go," Fuuka answered nervously.

Mitsuru glared, "How dare you speak to me that way! I will not allow such impudence controlling this team as they trek through Tartarus!"

Minato turned around, "What can you do? You just passed. You don't have to worry about the way things run."

"These people are still my friends! Mistreating them for the sake of control of their actions is not what a leader does! They choose the correct decision then abide by it! You stand and make orders, but you do not let them fight if they're exhausted," Mitsuru explained with her anger inflamed.

Minato ignored her as the team came back, "Alright lets continue onwards. By the way everyone, tell me if you defeated all the Shadows."

They all nodded.

"Good," Minato said pleased starting to run towards the stairs.

Mitsuru almost had the sensation to stay to teach this Minato a thing or two about leadership. Yet she knows this Minato wouldn't listen to reason, this Arisato is controlled by the presence. Everyone continued fighting on the other floors as well, clearing all of them of Shadows. Mitsuru noticed that they started from 3rd Block instead of somewhere in the 5th Block. It's showing on all of the members of how tired they were becoming. As they made it to the second to the last floor it was evident that they were completely exhausted.

Even though their murderous intent comes in quite a bit when they fight, it only gave them so much energy to fight. Minato didn't let them rest not even for a moment. If another Shadow appeared they would be ordered to fight. She couldn't imagine what horrible things he does to Fuuka while they're climbing Tartarus. She might be doing something horrendous or she must be using her Persona ability to the brink of exhaustion. It takes much concentration to see the upper floors. It would be a mentally exhausting task.

They finally made it to the top floor, with Mitsuru relieved that she made it here. The members of this SEES were taking their only break. Minato looked around at his team while walking over to the stairs that suddenly appeared. The Arisato grabbed Mitsuru by the wrist as he walked over to the stairs throwing her over to it before she could rip her wrist away from him. She landed up against the stairs catching herself slightly with her hands, but still taking a hit. The Kirijo stood up collecting herself, while she turned looking at the team that she will be leaving behind. She noticed that they don't stand up for themselves when it comes to this Minato. This side of Minato.

"Akihiko."

Akihiko looked at her as he wiped off some sweat from his brow, "Yeah?"

"I want you to take over this team."

"I have no right to. We'll be fine."

"But you're exhausted; even you have reached your limits."

Akihiko smiled, "Heh, we'll do anything to bring Nyx here."

"What," Mitsuru questioned surprised by the answer.

Minato sighed, "Like I said you don't have to worry about what we're doing. But since we're not going to see each other again, I guess it would be fine to tell you. Go on, Akihiko."

"We're going to bring The Fall. We're not going to fight Nyx. We're going to let her run ramped," Akihiko explained as some more sweat dripped from his head.

Mitsuru looked at them with shock, "Does that mean that Strega is fighting for our reasons here?"

"They think that The Fall is a bad idea, but they're not going to win. Those bastards don't have enough people on their side," Shinjiro explained.

Junpei smiled, "Yeah, we're going to easily overpower them. They also don't have someone special like Minato on their team."

"Then where are your other members?"

"Ken is doing recon for us when it comes to Strega. He joined them only for that purpose. Koromaru is sniffing around and keeping an eye on things," Yukari explained.

Mitsuru thought for a second about Aigis, "What have you done with Aigis?!"

"Aigis got scrapped by Ikutsuki. When he heard that we weren't fighting for anything else other than to bring Nyx, he made sure that her programming was getting changed. She didn't accept the change, and she didn't agree with what we thought was right so we had her scrapped," Junpei explained shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mitsuru saddened, "Then she's…"

"No, when we talk about her. We say she's scrapped, but that doesn't mean she isn't around. She mainly does all the work around the dorm it's just that you don't see her around. She only does it when we're gone… I guess you could say that she's like a magical girlfriend. Does everything for us without any complaints, but she still has weapons if she needs to protect the dorm or Ikutsuki," Minato explained about Aigis.

Mitsuru was getting disgusted by these fakes. She wanted to teach them a thing or two with an execution. Mitsuru started walking up the stairs to leave happy that she'll never meet these people again. The Kirijo would be happy to see her friends again with their real personalities. This place was exactly what the Strega she's up against would want. With each step she took was with gratitude to the people that she knows and fights beside.

As she walked up the scenery changed to the Tartarus that she knew and actually missed. The presence was still around whether she liked it or not. It was praising her. When she made it to the top floor of Tartarus she noticed her team. Some were stuck in positions, but the other three Fuuka, Aigis and Koromaru were trying to get their attention. She ran up to her team as the others were gaining consciousness.

A/Note: This had the difficulty in the beginning where I got stumped. Once Tartarus came up in this chapter I was happy with where it was going. I loved the fact that in this one Minato was challenging Mitsuru's authority. Please, review. I would love to hear how this went.


	9. Chapter 9

A/Note: Alright, I better say this now. There is no chapter for Koromaru and Aigis. Why? You ask. Because I couldn't come up with anything with them and here's why. Animals sense things faster than a human can, which would make it hard for me to write a Koromaru chapter. Androids, humanoids or robots all know their purpose before and they distinguish what is real and what is fake. For those reasons I couldn't write anything for those two. Koromaru for his heighten senses and Aigis with the fact that she knows her purpose. Well, I'm done explaining. Please enjoy Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 9

SEES

Fuuka looked at Mitsuru's pile of Shadows that were dissipating into the ground. She looked down not seeing Mitsuru's form on the bottom of it. Fuuka put her hands up to her eyes as she felt some tears welling up in her eyes. Koromaru heard fast footsteps making their way toward their direction, as Aigis was catching on. Koromaru started barking at Fuuka as well. Yamagishi looked at the direction seeing Mitsuru running over. Which made Fuuka stand holding back the tears that were about to shed. Mitsuru stopped eying her team as she made it toward them, as the others were beginning to gain their senses back.

"Mitsuru-senpai, I'm glad you're safe," Fuuka said with a small smile.

Aigis smiled, "Yes, it is good to see you safe. Everyone else has been unconscious since Koromaru and I have been trying to help them. We have been unsuccessful."

"I see. It doesn't seem as though your efforts haven't been unsuccessful," Mitsuru said noticing the rest of the members of SEES gaining their consciousness.

Minato looked up his eyes no longer wide and started to stand up with his arms already at his side from being limped. Yukari was finally able to regain control of her stomach, but she was laying on her side with her arms outstretched in front of her body with her legs curled slightly. She looked around as she started getting up noticing how Junpei was laying. Junpei's face was cringing in pain and his body was finally going into a laying down position. His upper-body fell onto the floor with his body still wounded from the attacks he had to withstand.

Ken felt his arms fall to his sides as the poison was still coursing through his veins. Ken felt as if he could puke himself. The Amada started to try to stand so he could stand with the others. The spiders bite hurting much worse than before. Akihiko tried to stand up with his arm that had the dislocated shoulder wincing at the pain. He felt blood trickling down his hands from his wrists. The Sanada was trying not to show that he was injured.

"Everyone, you finally regained consciousness," Fuuka spoke with a smile.

Minato nodded sadly.

Yukari looked down and away, "Yeah…"

Akihiko looked at the team, "Hey, did everyone go through the same thing?"

"Oh, you mean that passing or failed thing," Junpei said with a depressed tone.

Akihiko nodded, "If there was any information that was given in it. That would be great to know."

"Akihiko's correct. We need to discuss what had occurred during our times in those… realities. We have to figure out what the enemy wants from us before it appears once more," Mitsuru explained more concerned about the situation at hand.

Minato looked at Akihiko, "What happened with you?"

"My little sister was still alive and Shinjiro was alive too. I was living pretty normally, as if the Dark Hour never existed. Everything was different from what it is now. None of us even spoke to each other. Not even once," Akihiko explained clenching hands remembering what happened.

Minato looked down, "I was living peacefully outside the city with Shinjiro… Some of the memories we had with each other didn't coincide. The Apathy Syndrome was around, but I didn't know why. I left the city with him to keep ourselves safe… Before you all ask yes in that reality I was seeing Shinjiro."

"In mine my Dad was alive. He was alive and well living with Mom. The only reason why I came to the dorm was to be closer to the school. I was… dating Minato for some reason. Apparently Tartarus was the name of the new club near the docks," Yukari explained getting out of her funk.

"My Father was alive also. I didn't see him or contact him. I kept my distance from him," Mitsuru explained.

Fuuka nodded, "I didn't have any problems. I just knew that I had to get back to the real SEES."

"I thought it was a dream at first, but after everything that happened I couldn't believe that it was. Ryoji was there and some of the team. Chidori was alive and she was my girlfriend," Junpei looked up toward the ceiling.

Ken looked at the team, "My mother was alive. You guys didn't even know that I was around."

"I was in a blanket of darkness, but I knew what needed to be done."

Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru says that he sensed something strange which made him weary of the situation that he was in," Aigis explained for both of them.

Junpei kept his hands in his pockets with an angry look on his face, "What I don't get is why the damn bastard was grading us… It pisses me off."

"I don't understand it myself. I tried to question the team in the reality that I was in before I left. They said I had passed. We will have to wait for the person or Shadow to appear to get the answers," Mitsuru explained.

In that moment, three of them looked at the one constant in theirs, Minato Arisato. He was the offender in theirs as he was taken over by the fiend. They shook it off since he also went through the illusion just like them. They stood there waiting for whoever was behind it. As they stood there, the minutes passed even though they knew that the fiend was there. Watching them through the Shadows eyes, but there are no Shadows on the floor. It's just as empty as the first time they made it the other day. Junpei yawned getting bored, but he still wanted some payback for what had occurred.

"Man, when is that son of a bitch coming here," Junpei boredom and irritation came through the question.

Akihiko looked at his right hand, "I agree it's almost a waste of time staying here."

"Stay calm, everyone. Whatever it may be it probably wants us to be rattled even more than we already are," Mitsuru mentioned as she looked around cautiously.

Fuuka summoned Juno, "I'll see if I can sense the enemy from here."

"Thank you, Yamagishi," Mitsuru replied.

They stood there for ten minutes with nothing coming around. Fuuka sensed a faint presence, but it was just some Shadows from the lower floors. Juno was then gone, and Fuuka shook her head as the team looked in the direction. Koromaru went over to Fuuka to comfort her for the failure she just endured. The girl eased down bending her legs so she could pet the dog persona-user. Koromaru enjoyed the soothing motion that was going from his head to his neck. The persona-users looked at each other then looked at the Tartarus leader.

"Minato," Akihiko called.

Minato looked at them as he looked up from his MP3, "I guess."

They all started for the access point to leave the floor. They didn't have any reason to stay any longer in Tartarus other than to gather clues. The SEES members knew that there were no clues for when they were going through the Blocks. None of them were anticipating something like this would ever happen in Tartarus. Everyone was on the first floor of Tartarus ready to head on back to the dorm. The dorm is where they are going to figure out this mess of a situation. The battle with Nyx not being too far off from now, they don't have time to put their attention elsewhere.

"I'm glad all of this would be over soon," Yukari said with a sigh and a hand on her stomach.

Akihiko nodded, "It's understandable. After what just happened, even I wish that the end of all of this would come faster."

Mitsuru flinched a little remembering what the other Akihiko said, "Let's not rush into a situation that we haven't faced before. We still need to be prepared for the challenge that is ahead of us now, Akihiko."

"I know, I know. I just don't understand how we're supposed to face this one." Akihiko replied while looking at Mitsuru, but then at one of his wrists.

Their wounds were pretty severe on some of them, but they did try to use healing magic on themselves when they weren't in each other's sights. When one of them fell behind that person would try to heal, but with no luck in that department. Some of them needed medical attention, but they doubt anything would help heal them. Who or what they were going against were making sure they can't do anything, but stay at the dorm. They all were silently walking back in defeat. No one had anything to say.

As the team walked into the dorm, they noticed someone standing there. They didn't know who that person was, but they just wanted to go inside and rest. A person with golden eyes was standing there wearing blue. Minato took a second look, noticing that it was Elizabeth. He didn't understand why she was out of the Velvet Room. The leader for Tartarus walked up to her with her having a charming smile. Rest of SEES was standing there amazed, by the fact that the Arisato knew her.

"Hello, I presume that these people behind you are your friends," Elizabeth smiled charmingly.

Minato sighed, "Why are you out of the Velvet Room?"

"My master wishes for me to console your whole team for now. I shall share with you all the amount of information in which I possess that my master has passed onto me," Elizabeth explained to all of them with her eyes watching them all.

Junpei was about to say something when Minato walked into the lounge with Elizabeth. Everyone followed behind not willing to trust a woman that they had never met. Elizabeth had stood where all of them could see her, but she stood near Minato. It was making most of them uncomfortable as she was looking around. She seemed interested in what was going on in the dorm. Elizabeth looked at Minato with a smile.

"Is this all of the members of SEES," Elizabeth questioned as she skimmed over them all.

Minato nodded.

"Then let's begin the inquiry. What would you like to know," began Elizabeth with a smile of curiosity.

Junpei looked at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Elizabeth," she said proudly and full of glee.

Mitsuru eyed her cautiously, "What is your relationship with Arisato?"

"Is it envy that you are speaking from or curiosity? I wonder… I am merely a dear friend, but sort of a guide to Minato Arisato," Elizabeth answered as she looked on awaiting another question, but remaining silent about the Velvet Room's existence.

Akihiko looked at Elizabeth, "I would like to know how powerful this new opponent is."

"That answer is a bit difficult. This person is either human or Shadow or maybe neither. One holding a strong amount of power in the palm of their hands; it will be a difficult fight," Elizabeth answered being a little cryptic.

"Then what about the grading," Junpei asked wanting to know.

Elizabeth looked at him, "I don't seem to have an answer to the ratings. It might be the fact that I know nothing of the adversary. My master didn't share the details of it. The rating might be something that my master has decided that you must figure out for yourselves."

"Why were we sent to those realities? Were they just illusions," Yukari asked Elizabeth not able to get rid of what happened out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth smiled, "I believe that those realities were fused with your desires. My master even thinks this. Desires hidden in your own heart: happiness being the yearning that anyone wants or pleasure or perhaps even love. Using such methods against your enemy would weaken them to an extent to where you can hardly restrain yourself from dwindling. Though, it might be realities from other universes that you were forced to become a part of…"

"Other universes," Junpei questioned lost.

"Other universes that hold you and me: many different from the other. I do know what Minato's was like. May I use yours as an example?"

Minato hesitantly nodded, "Go ahead."

"You know a small bit of what happened. Minato was in love with Shinjiro and Shinjiro the same. They lived in a small cottage big enough for the both of them. It seems that Minato was protecting Shinjiro from the Apathy Syndrome escaping to the far country. Apparently Shinjiro was already sick with a disease, even though he's as healthy as a horse here. Yet he was still willing to satisfy Minato with physical touch. The Apathy Syndrome was spreading to outside the city as well, but not as fast. It seemed that Minato was following what he felt was right at the moment, following that Minato's lead. Minato, the rest of it has to be told by you at a different time."

Minato looked at Elizabeth, "Followed that realities me?"

"Yes, with every exact thing, mannerisms and all. Yet, you never had felt anything like that towards Shinjiro. You just felt that you wanted to get to know him more. You desired more time to understand him: that Minato felt the opposite; as I explained earlier. As you see this might be what those realities were," Elizabeth explained finally able to catch a breath, but not fazed.

Fuuka looked down, "But doesn't explain what the other SEES members said to me. They said that they were sort of working with the enemy. They even said 'don't worry we just have your friends image'.

"I see… That concerns me a little. It might suggest that they are from a different universe, but they are fakes compared to this SEES. Every universe is different. Those are realities, but with things that you desired and have obtained..." Elizabeth concluded.

Aigis spoke, "What about sustaining injuries? They seem to not be able to heal properly."

"They may not be meant to be healed. The nemesis implanted these injuries fairly well to where even I can't heal you. You all might have to defeat the enemy to get healed, just like in usual battle. The enemy is able to disastrous amount of damage by controlling someone's body in those realities," Elizabeth answered looking at the wounded.

They all went quiet trying to calculate everything that had been said. Some things didn't add properly especially in Junpei's mind. The questions feel as if they are getting answered, but they still don't get to know what the enemy was. They have an idea of what the enemy is like. They watched as Elizabeth messed with the TV with curiosity on her face. She looked over at them as she decided that this wasn't the time to be curious. Elizabeth walked over to Minato noticing everyone having their eyes on them.

"May I see you outside for a moment?"

Minato nodded, "Okay."

The two of them walked out of the dorm to go speak in private. Minato closed the door after Elizabeth came out. Minato leaned against the wall of the building with Elizabeth standing a good distance from him. He put his hands in his pockets trying to relax, but still a little on edge after the other reality or universe. Elizabeth noticed the difference, but was not fazed by it, but instead knew what was on his mind.

"I will be taking my leave soon. I have done what my master had requested. Your friends won't remember anything about me as soon as the enemy is defeated," Elizabeth said.

Minato looked at her, "That's good, but anything else I need to know?"

"Oh yes, master believes that it is of the Judgment arcana, but it also could be the Fool. But he truly believes that it is of the Judgment," Elizabeth answered cooingly.

Elizabeth and Minato walked into the dorm seeing that everyone was talking amongst themselves. It seems they were still trying to figure out how to heal their wounds. They couldn't go into battle like this since they needed to be well and fit. They were trying to get the poison out of Ken to get him in better shape. The spider eggs in his body as he also felt something sucking at his blood. Minato looked at the vulnerable members looking away. The Velvet Room attendant looked at the Arisato.

Elizabeth looked at the rest of the team, "I will be departing, as I have done what I was sent to do."

With that said Elizabeth left the dorm, leaving the team to themselves. They all stood there after hearing the door click. Everyone decided to go to bed for the night since they didn't know what to do. When they all got ready for bed four of them couldn't sleep well since they were badly injured. Or they were having nightmares for what occurred like Yukari. Most of the night some of them couldn't sleep knowing what had happened. They needed to figure things out as soon as possible before The Fall.

A/Note: I was going to call this chapter Elizabeth, but that would've just given away the surprise. Alright then… Thank you for reading. Please review, I would appreciate advice, comments or concerns.


	10. Chapter 10

A/Note: I had this plot idea late at night. So I ended up writing it. I was playing P4 and Tales of Legendia, which sidetracked me quite a bit. I finished Tales of Legendia first because I was further in that and it was my first time playing. I was excited because I love the Tales series. My sister got me into it. Finished P4 wasn't too surprised by the plot twist; it was the first time I played it by the way. I watch anime, if you can tell by my name and what I have written. There was a line that was the same in Tales of Legendia that was in P4, cause of their darker selves that they had to fight too in ToL. If you're wondering which game is older, Tales of Legendia, you can tell by the graphics and the artwork. Tales of Legendia is still a good game though. Excuse my rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

Chapter 10

SEES

As the next day came, Mitsuru thought it would be a good idea to stay home instead of going out for the weekend. A lot of them agreed for the fact that some of them were actually injured. Everything had to be figured out since they only have so long. All of them actually agreed with it because of what made them do so. Junpei would've been against it if it wasn't for the fact that he was injured and can't be healed. No matter how much time in the evening they spent thinking about by themselves they wouldn't be able to come up with anything. Mitsuru mentioned that they all would have to talk about each different reality or universe that they had occupied.

A lot of them were quiet, as they started to gather in the lounge for the day. The last to show up was Ken since he was having trouble walking at the moment from the poison. Yukari sat there feeling nauseous to the pit of her stomach. Junpei was holding his bandaged side with a pained look on his face. They all looked at each other expecting someone to begin this conversation with none of them wanting to talk. Talking about such things was a bother it wasn't anything that anyone of them wanted to do at the moment. All of them didn't feel too confident about what they experienced. Aigis looked at Fuuka then at Koromaru then opened her mouth as if she was about to speak.

"My experience was in a dark place where I have exterminated all Shadows. Under the forces of my sister units, but I knew by the way everything looked that I wasn't in Tartarus. My sister units and I were looked at as heroes. I also remembered that I had someone that I must stay beside. I heard a voice grading me saying these words, 'You have succeeded in not falling for the façade. You are granted to return'. I followed a bright light to Tartarus."

Fuuka looked at Aigis, "You're the first to break the silence. I'm surprised."

"I believe that the ones that are not afraid to speak should go first," Aigis said with a reassuring smile.

Minato looked at Aigis then looked away.

Fuuka looked at everyone releasing a breath silently, "Mine wasn't that bad. My experience only had only four of the SEES members; Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari. They were the only ones that lived in the dorm. Apparently I didn't live in the dorm either just like Ken, Koromaru, Junpei and Minato. I woke up on the floor of my classroom with everyone surrounding me. I kept sensing Juno faintly while I was there. That made me wonder why the SEES members never once spoke to each other. None of the members have the power of Persona. They told me that I had passed and my worries are what saved me. They took me to Tartarus… They helped me to the top, and that's where I heard the voice grade me as I went up the stairs, 'You have realized that this was a false reality before your wishes or weaknesses that you truly desire have been accumulated. You have succeeded'."

"I see why you questioned Elizabeth about that. It doesn't coincide with what she said," Mitsuru understanding as she crossed her arms.

Fuuka nodded, "Yes, but it did seem that way after I thought about it last night. It would've been a fake compared to ours… Koro-chan, what happened to you?"

Koromaru started barking a few times.

"Koromaru says, 'He was back at the temple where his master was still alive. He smelled food and was about to go over to it, when he sensed that something was off. It was too good to be true. Since he senses things sometimes faster than a human it helped him realize the situation before it got too late. He was told this when he was walking to Tartarus, 'You, the dog of SEES, has realized this world was false. You have passed'." Aigis translated.

They all sat there looking at the ground after looking down on the floor. They were gathering the information in their minds as the rest of them were getting courage to speak. Minato looked in the direction of the Akihiko who had his hand on the shoulder that was dislocated. He seemed as though he was in pain and didn't get much sleep. Minato looked at the ones in much pain and observed them with nothing being shown on his face. This was something that they all had to do, but it will be painful for the ones that are injured. Minato looked straight ahead looking at Mitsuru with their eyes meeting as she was looking at him.

Minato started to speak, "You know what happened through Elizabeth, but I had failed unlike Aigis, Mitsuru, Koromaru, and Fuuka."

Junpei looked at Minato, "You actually failed!"

"Yeah, I was sent out to get some groceries. I heard someone mutter some names. Mina and Sato. I thought they were talking about someone they know. No, they were trying to say my name. That's when I was riding the bus to the store… I did question everything, but it was hard to when feelings for Shinjiro got in the way. I didn't understand why I loved him. I just remembered the times that I spent with him. And thought that I loved him, but I never felt that way. It felt as if a different force was making me feel that way. But when it was later in the day, me and Shinjiro went to bed and made love. There was too much unanswered. That's when Shinjiro was starting to act strange to me," He paused for a moment.

Mitsuru still looked at him, "What else had happened? Sorry, but we must know."

Minato looked down, "A skeleton with maggots form from Shinjiro while he was leaning above me. I pushed him and then he said, 'Do you want this decayed body so much to accept this reality'. After that I started to hear a voice saying, 'You have accepted the reality. Yet you, Minato Arisato, still accepted it with open arms. You have showed weakness to the one that you love'. I denied it because of the fact that I questioned. Shinjiro returned to normal when he was back to normal he went up to me, then kissed me starting to decay then he turned to dust right in front of my eyes."

They all sat in silence absorbing the information as if they were having trouble with pieces. The silence was something they didn't mind, but also was kind of disturbing with what had just been said. Yukari shivered just thinking about what happened to Minato. It was as horrifying as her experience. The Sanada looked at each one of them then looked down at his bleeding wrists. In that moment they all felt that they could understand what happened even more, as each of them spoke. Mitsuru was trying to piece the information correctly with hers or there would be a problem. In that moment one of their teammates went to go get some snacks to eat when some of them have the stomach for it. Fuuka sat the snacks down on the lounge table, and then sat down on the couch that she was on. The silence continued until someone else started to speak up.

Akihiko looked down with his hands together on one of his knees, "I awoke at a boxing match because I was unconscious from a hit. I lost fight, but I found out that my sister and Shinji were alive. My little sister Miki and Shinjiro were making my favorite food because of the fact that it was going to be my birthday soon. She asked him to help teach her to cook it. Shinjiro was arrested by Officer Kurosawa for a suspect of a death. It was actually some gang that had done it. I had to go beat some of them to get them to squeal. But in the end Shinji was the same person as he was here. The confusing thing for me to understand is that the Shinji that we know helped me, as if it was his spirit, but doesn't sound right."

"What do you mean, senpai," Yukari asked.

Akihiko looked up at everyone, "He helped me escape. He told me that this wasn't real. I was there for almost a week. A week, while putting all my suspicions to the side, and I should've kept to my gut like I usually do. When Shinjiro told me, I became aware of the situation again. As soon as I showed my gratitude to Shinji, everything around me changed to pitch black. That's when I heard the same voice as everyone else saying, 'You have failed to see reality in the end, but had regained the sense of reality. You have slightly passed, but you were average. You sank into that reality, but you came back'. That's what happened."

Junpei looked at Akihiko, "That's how you ended up with the injuries, right?"

"Yeah, something invisible started to attack me. I could barely protect myself. That coward," Akihiko answered clenching his hands.

Yukari looked at Akihiko, "I didn't get attacked like you, Junpei, and Ken. I… I awoke in the dorm at my desk. I guess I had fallen asleep there. So grabbed my stuff so I could head to school, but Minato was at the door. Since he was my boyfriend he walked me to school and back. He was acting different… When we came back to the dorm, I confronted the rest of team. They thought I was nuts. Tartarus was just some club that was going to open up. That's when I thought that meant my dad was alive. I called him and talked to him. Hearing his voice and seeing that it was true made me cry. Then Minato came to my room with a… cake… He said it was for our anniversary. We sat down and ate. I had two slices. He told me that he made it himself with his own blood. I ended up feeling sick after that. He had me scared when he started to act psychotic. He even slit my neck a little. I started to panic, but all he did was hug me I saw the cake turn into sludge that had his blood and other stuff that I could only guess came from people. There were even worms… I can't talk about that anymore. The cake was never ending. He was feeding me more of it as he kissed me. It even seemed as though he was going to rape me or something."

"You did get attacked though," Junpei said worried.

Yukari nodded slightly, "Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as it was for you guys."

Junpei looked at her closely, "What did the bastard give you?"

"I failed. While Minato was attacking me he said, 'This reality you have chosen was of naught. Minato will never be yours with your choice in choosing this path of weakness. Your father is really dead'," Yukari said having her hand over her stomach.

When Fuuka was about to say something to her, Yukari quickly got up and started for the bathroom. She was quick on her feet as she made it to the bathroom. Koromaru whimpered while looking over to the bathroom. They all sat looking toward that direction, and then they looked down hearing Takeba vomiting. The puking sounded awful as if it wasn't ending. Yukari walked out of the bathroom with Koromaru running up to her. He was trying to cheer her up. She petted him while having a small gentle smile take over her lips. Yukari then walked back into the lounge taking her seat with Koromaru sitting beside her now.

"Have you been feeling that way all night," Fuuka asked with concern.

Yukari nodded, "I feel awful at every minute of the day."

"That sucks. It's like us being in pain every minute of the day with our wounds," Junpei voiced with his hand on his side then looked at his other bandaged hand.

Ken looked at Junpei with sweat going down his forehead, "What happened with you, Junpei? You keep looking at your hands?"

Junpei looked at the wounded child, "Wellll, mine was kinda odd…"

"Odd," Ken asked touching where the spider had laid its eggs.

Junpei nodded, "To me it was. I had been woken up in class by Ms. Toriumi. I thought I was dreaming about everything. Chidori was my girlfriend so I hung out with her sometimes. Hell even Ryoji was there. I tried to talk to Minato about Aigis. He knew nothing about her. No one knew who I was. Minato and Yukari were the only ones that knew who I was because we are in the same class. I just started to enjoy the peaceful time I was having with them. After probably a few days, things started to go downhill. It went down like this, everything started to mess up in my eyes as if I knew I shouldn't believe the place. Then the lights went out. Everyone started to freak out as that happened while Ms. Toriumi was trying to calm everyone down. Something invisible grabbed her around her neck picking her up… It killed her… Next thing that happened Yukari got attacked, while all of our classmates were trying to escape. She ended up…"

"What did I do," Yukari asked not sure if she wanted to know.

Junpei decided to continue, "Well, whatever was crawling on you was starting to make you…well, stripped. But you were doing it to get it off of you. I was trying to hit with a ruler, but you weren't standing still. You ended up trying to jump out the window when you just had a bra on with skirt and underwear. When I finally got it off of you, you calmed down and was given a jacket to cover yourself. While I was going to get rid of whatever it was that attacked our class out of the way Minato came up and stabbed me in the side when my back was turned. I ended up falling to the ground. Yukari even helped him injure one of my hands. She strangled me with her bow while she was on my back naked. Her and Minato were laughing at me as I was bleeding and getting choked to death."

"Um… Sorry, you know I wouldn't do that to you," Yukari apologized with blush knowing what he said about her being naked.

Junpei smiled a little, "Don't worry, Yuka-tan, I know you wouldn't do that. You'd step on my foot, but you wouldn't try to kill me."

"No, I wouldn't," Yukari smiled at her friend.

Junpei's smile got bigger, "That's better, Yuka-tan."

"What about you, Ken? I've been wondering how you got so injured," Yukari asked toward the direction of Ken.

Ken looked down with sweat beading down his head, "My mom did this to me. She summoned two arthropods. A scorpion and spider. They came from inside her. The spider infected my body with its own babies. The scorpion just poisoned me badly when spider webbed to the wall. That's how I ended up like this. Also my mom tried to drown me in the bath tub. I survived though. In the beginning something wasn't right when I woke up in my room. I heard my mom's voice calling me down for breakfast. Went to school after hugging her, but I ran into Yukari and Minato talking on the train. I ran into almost every member of SEES, without anyone realizing it. I had a dream that had my memories telling me something important. That's when all of it started with that person called my mom started to attack me. The voice was the same as hers. But the voice didn't change when it graded me, 'Time for your results. You had good understanding to know that you should stay in the thought process of your memories. Yet, you, Ken Amada, had trouble not seeing through your mother even though you had plenty of time to do so. You had done nothing to figure out the situation… In the end you failed'."

"I don't get what we have to understand before facing that asshole," Junpei expressed with annoyance.

Akihiko nodded in agreement, "For once I have to agree with you… Like we've said before maybe the answers are within them."

"Yes, and we only have one more to listen to before we try to figure it out some more," Mitsuru replied.

Junpei realizes something then looked at Mitsuru, "Wait a minute! Senpai, you're the only one that hasn't said anythin'. You've been staying quiet, even though you passed your test."

"Yes, I may have succeeded in guaranteeing my safety. The other SEES members made me concern about the others in their reality. It would seem mine is the closest to any reality with alternate decisions that have been carried out," Mitsuru said crossing her arms.

Yukari looked at her confused, "You mean the decisions that the other SEES made? Were they that different than us?"

"Afraid so, Takeba. It was in the middle of a speech that I was giving that I came to. I knew there was something wrong. I remember sensing a presence among the students and staff. The presence was lingering for some time. It was even there when I was in the shower later. Since I was cautious ever since being put in the situation, my alertness was escalated. I didn't pay heed to anyone around me after noticing people that were legitimately dead; having seen their demise in person. I wasn't suede to believe that actual reality, yet everything felt real enough. Every person that I saw had liveliness within them," Mitsuru explained.

Akihiko nodded, "I know what you mean, Mitsuru. Shinjiro looked real enough to touch him, and he body heat."

"Yeah, I understand that too. Chidori was so alive and I was able to touch her. Feel her again. She felt alive and she looked well," Junpei spoke as if he missed it.

Mitsuru nodded taking their comments in, "I see… Then I will continue. As my suspicions were high, I gathered the SEES members when they all returned from their affairs after school. I wanted to speak with them about my concerns. They acted as if they knew nothing, when truly did know something. They took me to Tartarus guiding the way as if they already had treaded it. Their Tartarus was completely different from ours. Tartarus seemed more welcoming towards them. That place was more unfathomable. I had no comprehension of the place. The team seemed to enjoy mercilessly killing the Shadows. Their Minato was acting as leader, but was more of controlling than anything. He ordered them around as if they were dogs. He made orders without mercy towards them. They didn't mind though because of the fact that they were bringing Nyx…"

"Wait a minute! They were the ones bringing Nyx! But we're supposed to be the heroes," Junpei exclaimed shock.

Fuuka shook her head, "That can't be right!"

"I'm sorry, but that's how they were. Strega was fighting for our reasons. I tried to get their Akihiko to be leader, but he denied position for that reason. I am afraid to know what exactly that Minato does with that team if they don't succeed. That Minato may look frail, but he was indeed some sort of tyrant when it comes to Tartarus. I couldn't question them about much since that Minato tossed me to the stairs. I heard the verdict on the scenario, as I had told you yesterday," Mitsuru finished as she crossed her legs.

They all went silent once more not knowing what to say. All their thought processes were all on high. Junpei scratched the back of his neck not sure what to think. Their minds trying to tell them what pieces they need to put together. No one knew when the pieces will be set in the places that they needed. The team started to scatter throughout the dorm to think everything through. It was getting later than any one of them would think. While thinking about the occurrences that were told, they went on with their daily lives within the dorm. As they all came to their own conclusions, SEES started to bring themselves back to the lounge.

Members began sitting down in their usual places. There were snacks still sitting on the lounge table. As they all began to get comfortable once again, Akihiko drank his protein shake. Junpei went for a snack that was sitting on the table. Minato took his earphones off his ears and started to turn off his MP3. Each of them was getting themselves prepared to speak what they had come up with. They all were ready to end this with the person or Shadow that they were up against. They weren't going to take anything that their enemy is going to throw sitting down.

"I believe that maybe they were alternate realities, because we were able to feel the pain that were upon us. Nothing that would be an illusion would feel that real," Mitsuru began.

Akihiko nodded, "I agree with Mitsuru. Shinjiro and everyone else were too real to be an illusion."

"Even though the SEES members that I meant said they were fake, but I do believe they were living and breathing with like us. They even said that they have my friends image, but that didn't mean that they were completely fake," Fuuka admitted while agreeing with them.

Yukari agreed, "Then it truly was an alternate reality then. Everything didn't feel or taste phony to any one of us."

"Yeah, then what type of Arcana might this enemy might be," Ken inquired towards Fuuka.

Fuuka shook her head, "I have no idea. I don't think any of us could possibly be able to figure that out on our own. We should've asked Elizabeth while we still could."

"That doesn't matter. You could figure that out once we get 'em," Akihiko mentioned.

Aigis nodded, "Indeed. We shall analyze the enemy before performing offensive maneuvers. We will most likely have a high casualty rate. I also believe that the rating system is for knowing how easily we may fall for a ploy or our worth in fighting."

Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru agrees with my theory," Aigis translated.

Minato looked at everyone with his eyes, "Does this mean we all agree with each other?"

Everyone nodded as Mitsuru began to speak, "I believe so. We shall return to Tartarus immediately tomorrow night."

"Does that mean we should prepare for tomorrow," Ken asked wiping away some more sweat.

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes."

Everyone all agreed about heading back to Tartarus tomorrow. SEES decided to head back to their assigned rooms to prepare with what little that they had. Tomorrow will be their victory to the enemy that had asked for their hands in battle. They will get all the equipment that will be needed tomorrow as well as new weapons. They will unleash every inch of their power if they have to. All of their potential: because they are the only ones that can stop it.

A/Note: Sorry for that rambling in the beginning. It just that I remember that from a month ago, something like that is hard to forget. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. I would love to know your thoughts on this thus far.


	11. Chapter 11

A/Note: I love Persona 3's music, especially the Nyx Avatar battle song, Subete no Hito no Tamashii no, I can listen to that song for a while and not get sick of it. Please enjoy the last addition to this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own the OC, but I still don't own the rights to Persona 3.

Chapter 11

Villain

As the hours went by, SEES decided to head to the Police Station for some weapons. They got new armor as well that will be able to boost most of their defense. They even went to Blue V to gain some accessories that would help intensify their immunities. As they all headed back, they looked for someone suspicious, but seen nobody that seemed out of place. All of them didn't talk much on the way back except for Junpei who was talking about some new game that he saw while they were at the mall. The members then separated into their own living quarters to get some rest before they headed out for the night. It was almost the Dark Hour when the team woke up to begin getting ready.

The members were beginning to gear up for this fight. They put their new gear on to be ready to roll as soon as they head inside. All of them started to head downstairs to the lounge to group up with the rest of them. They all were in the mindset, but they weren't sure how the enemy would appear to be, human or would it be a Shadow? They won't know until they get there to fight the menace. The clock struck twelve; it was now the Dark Hour as the team left as soon as it was the time. As soon as they were outside Tartarus, the team started making tracks.

Soon as they reached access point they teleported to the floor closest to the top. They all looked at the Shadows that haven't changed since they got there last. The Shadows stared at them with blank expressions as they showed the way to the stairs, as if they knew why they were back. The members were not fazed by this anymore. Last time they didn't know why the Shadows were showing them, but now they have an idea. The enemy wants them to get to the top floor in a hurry showing how impatient it is.

The team made it to the top floor in no time thanks to the Shadows leading the way. As they came upon the top floor they saw something there that wasn't before. A human staring at the scenery that was beyond Tartarus. The person wasn't turned around, but continued to look outside. Fuuka was starting to do her scanning as soon as she summoned Juno. They all watched as the person continued doing the same thing as it was when they first got there. SEES stood there weapons at the ready, as Fuuka finally finished scanning the person. Her face of utter shock as the person's Arcana was realized.

They all were patiently waiting for the person to turn around. They couldn't tell what the person was from behind since the person was still in the shade. All of them knew that it was a person because a Shadow would've made a sound. The person still paid no attention to them, as it was started to walk to the other side a little. Junpei and Akihiko were getting impatient, just as the rest of the members of the team were. As Junpei and Akihiko were ready to say something the person stopped looking outside then finally looked over their shoulder to look at the team.

"I see Fuuka has finished her analysis," the man said.

Junpei angrily retorted, "Forget about her! You're dealing with us!"

The man tilted his head, "Oh?"

"Don't play dumb with us," Yukari exclaimed getting her bow and arrow at the ready.

The man stepped out of the shadows of Tartarus and into light where they could see him better. He was still young, but near the mid-twenties. Blonde hair that is shaggy and long to his shoulders. His eyes are a different shade in each eye one blue and one brown. His clothes are casual nothing fancy. His face was still showing no emotions, even though he was found out. They watched as he came to the middle of the floor. His arms now folded across his chest. They all were ready for this battle. They've been eagerly waiting since yesterday.

He started to smile, "Excuse my impertinence. I was admiring the view."

"Too late for that asshole," Junpei exclaimed ready to attack the man.

The man chuckled, "Oh? What do you mean?"

"You transferred us to other universes," Akihiko exclaimed clenching his hands as the blood continued to flow.

"Let me have a look," he looked at each of them.

Mitsuru then spoke, "How dare you make yourself innocent?! You know full well that you're the culprit who gave such injuries!"

"I know you all by name and by the classification that I have given you. I am truly elated that I can finally meet this SEES in person," the man said with an elegant bow.

Yukari gripped onto her bow, "You won't be once we defeat you!"

"First of all wouldn't you want some answers to those questions that I have been emerging from your brains," the man asked as he stood up with his arms crossed.

Minato spoke next, "Yes."

"I believe that an explanation is in order," Aigis demanded as her guns were pointing at him.

The man's smile started to dim, "Indeed, I decided to test your vigor. You cannot go on without knowing them intently. I enjoyed watching you all meet that certain reality with what you cherish or what you wish you could have. Some of the realities were quite different from what you desired. Minato's is such a terrific example of that."

"Did we follow what ourselves there did," Ken asked as he held onto his spear.

The man shook his head slightly, "Some did, but some didn't. Minato was one of them that did. Mitsuru even followed what her own self did there."

"I did no such thing," Mitsuru pointed out.

The man smiled a little again, "But you did. That Mitsuru there did the same thing a week later, before Nyx's arrival."

"What," Mitsuru said flabbergasted.

The man started to move his hands to the side moving his hands to himself making a viewing window into the air. There was a Tartarus that was completely different from theirs. They saw themselves as they all gasped in shock that they were seeing themselves. Mitsuru knew what place that was before anyone else could figure it out. The image started to scan the SEES and they saw Shinjiro standing there with his battle axe. They all look as if they were ready to rip the Shadows a new one. Mitsuru stood before them next to Minato.

"_Minato, I believe that you should discontinue as leader," Mitsuru said turning to look at Minato in the eyes._

_Minato had his hands in his pockets, "Why is that?"_

"_Because we shouldn't bring Nyx here."_

_Akihiko looked angered, "What the hell, Mitsuru?! You're backing out because you're afraid?"_

"_No, I will be fighting with Strega. We should be fighting with them not against them," Mitsuru explained._

_Junpei rolled his eyes slightly, "Even if my girlfriend worked with Strega, I wouldn't switch teams. Besides it's too late to turn back now."_

"_I created SEES to exterminate the Shadows and to bring Nyx. But after conversing with Takaya for a few weeks I believe I was wrong to do so," Mitsuru said confident that the members will follow their leader._

_Minato closed his eyes, "I see, so Ken was right about you talking to Takaya."_

"_Ken? I thought Ken joined Strega to defeat Nyx,"Mitsuru asked quizzically._

_Shinjiro looked at Koromaru then at Mitsuru, "No."_

"_You haven't been around us for a while. You don't know what we've been doing, but we know what you've been doing," Yukari mentioned as she placed a hand on her hip._

_Minato started walking up to Mitsuru making Mitsuru back up some. He was glaring daggers at Mitsuru, but she was still holding her own as she was getting backed up against the wall. She had her rapier in her hand and the evoker at her side. She pointed her rapier at him stopping him in his tracks. The Arisato looked over at Akihiko and Shinjiro who were standing beside each other. They noticed his signal and started walking over to them. Once they were over there Akihiko and Shinjiro were holding onto Mitsuru as Shinjiro wrenched the rapier out of her hand and taking her evoker. Minato smirked and started to close in the gap quickly, as she was tossed to the wall by the two young males._

_Mitsuru looked up at Minato, "Do you dare hurt the person that began this expedition of Tartarus? Who had let you be leader?"_

"_Sooner or later the team would've voted for me to be leader. I don't have supposedly "secret" meetings with the enemy. He's probably telling the rest of Strega that they have a new member, someone else from SEES. I never turned my eyes away from what we have initially been doing. It also doesn't help your case that you were absent from SEES for a long while," Minato said with a smirk still on his lips._

_Mitsuru glared, "You will regret making an enemy of me."_

"_How would I regret it when I'm stronger than even the Kirijo Groups CEO's daughter? I have no reason to be. I even took her in ways no man had," Minato said aloud as his hand went for his own sword._

_Mitsuru looked at the SEES members behind him, "Takeba, Iori, Koromaru, are you three just going to let this happen?"_

"_Sorry, senpai, but you definitely should've seen this coming,"Junpei said with a perverted smile._

_Yukari laughed, "Finally the attention bitch gets what she deserves. So how are we going to get rid of her?"_

"_It should be something disgraceful… I would want it that way for her, since she is the exact opposite," Minato mentioned as he pinned her down with Shinjiro and Akihiko with Junpei now coming over._

_Junpei then mentioned, "Well, we already have an awesome android that does what we want."_

"_True and it would take forever for her to give up her pride and dignity. She's also only the second person that wants to leave the team and we can't allow our information to fall into Strega's hands," Akihiko said as he adjusted his hands._

_Yukari stood there in thought for a second, "Who knows she might've been sleeping with the enemy too."_

"_Good points, everyone. My final decision is that we torture her until she is unrecognizable and we men can do whatever we like to her back at the dorm. I don't think Shuji would mind. It could be in the lounge and I wouldn't care. Oh, yeah Fuuka, Yukari, do what girls like to do to girls that they don't like. Everyone she won't be able to fight back that well, so please… be as sadistic as you please. I got to call Shuji," Minato answered as he started to walk away as the others walked over._

_The others began to torture Mitsuru with their weapons of choice, while Minato brought his cell phone out looking for Ikutsuki's number. He could hear her scream as he looked over his shoulders. He knew that they would always follow his orders. As he turned around to watch, he noticed some blood coming out of Mitsuru's mouth. Yukari dug into her pocket bringing out a tampon putting it in her mouth to stop the blood from overflowing even though it will be soaked sooner or later._

"_Shuji, tell Aigis to be ready to torture… That's right; Mitsuru wants to leave the team… Yes, you can do what you want too… Haha… I can care less what happens to her… Neither does the team… Don't worry we're still bringing Nyx… That's right she will be battered and broken by the time we're done with her… You better come up with something to keep her from school, and if she turns up dead," Minato finished shutting his cell._

The enemy stopped the world's view with the snap of his fingers which made the window disappear into a swirl. SEES were in bewilderment in what had occurred in front of their eyes. That Mitsuru was getting forced into torture because she was leaving the team. Mitsuru didn't watch all the way because she knew why they were doing it. The man looked at the Kirijo with the same smile on his face. He stayed in his spot knowing that he couldn't go anywhere, but he wasn't planning on it.

"Why would you show that," questioned Fuuka.

The man looked at Fuuka, "You people would disbelieve me if I tried to explain."

"What is your name," Ken asked.

The man continued to smile, "I am Ash…"

"Ash, why did you injury us," Minato questioned as his sword was at the ready.

Ash shrugged, "Because you failed. There are penalties to such failures."

"Is there a way to stop the injuries," Aigis questioned ready to shoot at any time.

Ash began to crouch slightly, "By defeating me."

"Then let's stop talking and fight," Akihiko agreed getting into his stance.

Ash nodded, "Agreed."

As the battle was beginning, Ash started to attack first summoning his Persona. They all were ready for the attack that he was readying. He attacked with two physical attacks one coming from his Persona and the other from him. His assaults deadly while his Persona's is severe. Ash was able to hit everyone even just his own physical attacks that were hitting them with ease. They all decided for the all-out attack option because they can easily overwhelm him. Fuuka was analyzing the battle as Ash was still on the move dodging Akihiko's punches to Minato's fusion spells.

"His arcana is Judgment everyone," Fuuka informed.

Junpei got hit in the gut by Ash being pushed towards Fuuka, "Tell us… his… weakness… Fuuka… We never… went… against… Judgment…before. Damn… it…"

Junpei ran back into the battle so Fuuka wouldn't get hurt because he was near her. Their wounds were still open and their bodies were weak for the loss of blood. They were giving it everything that they had. Minato hit him with another strong elemental skill, but he dodged elegantly. Akihiko used ziodyne when the man dodged, but he ended up reflecting it back at Akihiko without it doing any harm to the Sanada. Mitsuru used bufudyne at the same time as Yukari used garudyne. Ash dodged both skills while jumping back into the air.

Koromaru and Ken both decided to physically hit him since they could do it with their weapons. They jumped at him noticing that he saw them making their attack. While he was in the air he grabbed Ken's weapon because it had a further reach and took Ken for a ride hitting Koromaru with the spear with Ken at the end. The two of them plummeted towards the ground after the blow. Ash was back on the ground as the two small members tried to stand up once again. Yukari used mediarahan to heal everybody since everyone was badly hurt. As Yukari finished healing everyone Ash attacked her with a fierce kick to the side.

It sent her flying to the side, but she stopped rolling before she almost hit the wall. Fuuka was hurrying with the scan, but she can't find any weaknesses only strengths. Everyone was giving it their all to fight him. They didn't know what the weakness is so they began using elemental breaks and stat boosts. Ash shook his head as they began with the elemental breaks as Minato was boosting their stats with Aigis' help. Minato looked at Aigis seeing that she was getting attacked and quickly went in for defending her. He quickly tried to swipe at him with his sword as she reacted as soon as he got in danger. She started to shoot at Ash as soon as Minato heard the blast of bullets.

"He has no weaknesses," Fuuka told everyone feeling helpless.

They continued their battle as if they didn't hear her say anything. In fact they heard her, but continued what they were doing. Minato hit him with stat decreasing ability, hopefully allowing them to hit the guy that was dodging fluidly. Ash cringed a little showing that it was in effect for them to hit properly. They all felt relieved when they started to attack with everything they got. Some of it still didn't hit him, but some of them were able to hit. Ash smiled as soon as they started to attack. Ash started to fight back once again noticing that they were going to hit him. Akihiko looked at him noticing that he was letting them hit him. That's when Akihiko stopped in the attack and instead used ziodyne as his allies attacked blocking the view of him.

The elemental attack hit faster than even his team members could even hit the man. Ash didn't scream in pain, but started to attack as soon as the voltage ceased. He didn't huff as Ash began his attack again. They noticed that he was barely involving his persona, as his fury of attacks began once again. Elemental attacks were the ones that were making the most damage on him while the breaks were on. They decided to continue with their element attacks to make more damage on him. Ash was still dodging, as if he had done this for a very long time.

"I do believe you all should be praised for the tenacity that you've been showing, but sadly we need to end this soon," said Ash as he dodged another attack.

Ken's body started to feel odd, as if the spider eggs were ready to hatch. His body wretched forward then his body started to wretch backward. He was screaming in pain as his body started to have strange bumps going up and down his side to his stomach. They all gasped as Ken put his hands to his head in so much pain that none of them could help. Koromaru stayed near Ken the whole time since they got there to keep an eye on him. Koromaru was now barking at the strange thing that was happening to Ken. Ash grimaced as he watched Ken in pain, but decided to continue his onslaught on the team.

Ken wanted to continue to fight, but he couldn't concentrate so he remained where he was writhing in pain. He watched as the rest of the team was still able to fight. Two of them in pain from injuries that are to be seen, but they were ready to help Ken. SEES began fighting with all their strength as they wanted to save Ken. Ash smiled again noticing they wanted to save Ken. The breaks were worn off and now it was time to fight without that. Ash felt a stab from behind since the stats were still lowered and SEES's are still boosted. Mitsuru's rapier was pierced into his back and soon he saw a gunshot coming towards his direction. Mitsuru was staying on him to make sure that he got shot. Once it did, Mitsuru released her rapier from his body.

As soon as the stat decrease wore off, Ken started thrashing in pain again. A spider started to form and Fuuka can see it since it was elevating Ken's small body. They all used their elemental breaks once again noticing that he still wasn't worn out just yet. Minato began hitting him with his most severe elemental skill. The spider's legs soon came out of Ken's body. Ash seemed as though he was running low on juice because of the severe damage that he ended up getting. Koromaru ended up doing the final blow, but it had missed. Ash looked over at Ken, and then raised his hands in surrender now looking down slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? After all that you put us through, you fight hard then you decide to give up," Junpei said feeling a little bit better.

Ash looked over at Ken still looked like he hasn't been healed, "He is but a small child still. My pets should have known better than to dangerously harm a child. I cannot continue when they have disobeyed my orders."

"Why do you care so much about Ken? What do you mean your pets," Yukari curiously questioned.

Ash started walking over to Ken pushing the bullet out of his body and healing himself, "Why I care about Ken is my little clandestine. That scorpion, snake and spider are all my pets."

They all went over to Ken's side noticing that Ash started to speak a foreign language, a language that none of them knew. Ash stopped as soon as he was next to Ken then went onto his knees to heal him. Ken was sweaty and weak from all the thrashing about. He started to heal him without the use of his Persona then he released the spiders eggs by killing them with a mudo spell. They all were about to tell him that he shouldn't use it, but they saw that he was somehow preventing it from hitting Ken all the way.

"He should be fine," Ash voiced as he gently laid Ken down.

Ken looked at Ash after calming down his breathing a little, "Why I thought we were your enemies?"

Ash chuckled, "I never said I was. You all just assumed that I was."

"What? You just almost killed us," Akihiko pointed out.

Aigis nodded, "Affirmative, you had managed to maintain us at a high casualty rate."

"I do apologize for that and for what Ken had to suffer through," Ash said as stood up to walk back over to the wall.

Mitsuru glared at him, "I am grateful that you healed Amada and the others are also. Now what was your true objective besides to see how our vigor is?"

"I wanted… Never mind I shall take my leave from here and return to my own world. I thank you for the entertainment that you have provided. Have a good evening and enjoy the time that you have left," Ash dodged the question.

As Mitsuru was going to question him again, Ash opened another window to a different universe. He quickly went through it then closed it as he left. They all decided to walk out of Tartarus as soon as Ken was able to move a little. Akihiko decided to carry Ken on his back as everyone started to walk out leaving the floor first through the access point. They all started to head back to the dorm as they were tired, but their injuries were finally healed. Three of them can sleep soundly tonight without any worry. The team was pretty silent for a while until Junpei opened his mouth.

"Well… There were some positives in those universes," Junpei smiled.

Yukari looked annoyed, "What would that be?"

"I know what you look like without any underwear," Junpei said with a smile.

Yukari was now angered, but had some embarrassment, "Stupei, if you want to see tomorrow morning you better shut your mouth about that."

"O-Okay… Jeez," Junpei agreed not caring that she called him Stupei.

Akihiko ignored the two, "Hey, Minato what do you think he wanted?"

"Don't know. Must be something personal to him or something," Minato shrugged.

Aigis looked at everyone, "We all should go out tomorrow to celebrate this victory."

"I agree with Aigis," Ken said woozily still.

Mitsuru looked at Aigis then Ken with a smile, "Then it is agreed that we all go out tomorrow evening to celebrate."

"It sounds like a good idea to me too, senpei," Fuuka said with her hand on Ken's back.

"I have to admit. I learned a lot about Shinjiro through that Minato," Minato said towards Junpei and Akihiko.

Junpei looked at Minato shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I learned that he's not that bad of kisser or that bad in bed," Minato said with a straight face.

Junpei's face fell, "Dude, I thought that you were going to say 'I know his favorite color.' Something along those lines."

"Minato, do you seriously mean those things. If he was alive right now, Shinji would kick your ass," Akihiko mentioned unsure of Minato's comment.

Minato shook his head while he continued walking towards the dorm, as Junpei wanted to know if he was serious. He just wanted to know how Junpei would react to it. He was only half serious about what he had said, but he'll leave Junpei hanging for the answer. They all were close to the dorm when Mitsuru announced what Ken and Aigis wanted to do. They didn't mind the idea since that Ken deserved something since he went through worse than all of them. They all decided to rise early tomorrow and just hang out with each other. The day after tomorrow they all go back to school and live like they did before they had an interruption.

A/Note: It took me almost three months to finish this. It turned out well. For my first Persona 3 fanfic it sure did turn out pretty dark. I didn't think my first Persona 3 fanfic would be like that, but it happened like that. I came up with Ash, but I'm leaving everything about him secret. Thank you for reading. It would be nice to know what you thought. Any concerns. Missing explanations. Give me feedback if you'd like.


End file.
